I Murdered Him For You
by applequeen
Summary: Ash is abused by her father and finally decides she's had enough. After she kills him, she's inserted into a mental hospital and she's forced to go to their school as a test subject. What kinds of people will she meet? No ones normal here.
1. Chapter 1

par·ent [pair-_uh_`nt]

noun

1. a father or a mother.

2. an ancestor, precursor, or progenitor.

3. a source, origin, or cause.

4. a protector or guardian.

5. Biology: any organism that produces or generates another.

Where in that definition does it say 'master' or 'owner'? Nowhere. When I was born I don't recall signing any damned contract saying I was to _serve_ anyone.

And don't give me that, 'As long as you live under my house and as long as I keep you fed you'll live by my rules' bullshit. And don't try to say, 'I gave you your life, you owe me' because even if I don't say anything in my mind I'll be asking you, 'Do you want it back?'. I'll _beg_ you to take my life back. Maybe 'God' can take it away and give it to someone more deserving, someone more grateful than I am. Please, take my life, because I don't want it anymore.

_**Chapter 1**_

"You _Goddamned _good for nothing little fuck!" The man called my 'father' yelled at me as I walked into the kitchen, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Wow, for a 'Good Christian', you really have quite a colorful vocabulary, don't you? _Damned hypocrite." _I mumbled the last part. I gripped the edge of the sink annoyed with myself.

"What did you just say to me?"

I heard footsteps quickly approaching me but I didn't turn around to look at him so he grabbed me by the shoulders and forcibly spun me around.

I still didn't look at him. I stared down at my feet pretending he wasn't standing right in front of me. This apparently angered him even more.

He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him, "Look at me!"

I knew it couldn't be avoided, so I gave in and looked him in the eye like he wanted me to. Then I felt my eyes become warm and wet with tears. I couldn't help it. It was like staring into the future and seeing you impending death and knowing you can't escape. Like being swept away into darkness… And it scared the hell out of me.

Usually then, Steven (my father), would hit me. Right across my face, this would leave a bruise, me on the floor crying and thinking of how I'd explain this one to my teachers. But, amazingly he didn't. We both just stood there for a couple of seconds staring at each other. Then he let me go and walked away.

I wish he had hit me. It would've at least _given_ me a reason to cry. I wish he would've kicked me, slapped me and punched me until his arms got tired. I wanted him to… I knew he didn't because he knows he's already broken me. He knows hitting me wouldn't have made a difference. As he walked away with a smirk I could only think to myself: 'You haven't you damned bastard…'

I even had the audacity to whisper it, "Damn you…you haven't won…."

Amazingly he heard me and responded.

"If I haven't then why are you still here?" I stared at him confused and he didn't bother to turn around, "Exactly. Why don't you think about it for a while?" With that he head upstairs to see my sick mother.

I slid down onto the floor and sat there crying, staring at the stairs he had just gone up. I wanted to scream. But I also didn't want to give that bastard the satisfaction of hearing me in agony and I tried to figure out if I really should leave.

"NO!" I said then stood and ran into my bedroom. "No! I can't leave her! I can't leave my mother…" I collapsed on my bed, wailing pathetically. "I won't leave her…" But I knew if I didn't I'd surely die here.

After I was sure my father was asleep I crept upstairs to my mother's bedroom and sat beside her.

"Mommy…" I whispered and stroked her hair. "I love you, mother. And…I know you've had to suffer through this too so for that I'm sorry. Even though everyone else hated me you were…" I couldn't help but begin crying as I spoke to my sleeping mother, "You were always there. And I know you love me so…please forgive me for what I'm about to do. Please don't ever hate me mommy because you're really the only one I have left and if you hate me I'll…" I felt like a small child as I sniffled, "I'll be all alone…"

I kissed her forehead and as I left with a knife in my hand I whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry."

I didn't even realize who I was about to kill when I silently walked over to my father's sleeping body. Him….or myself.

_No. _I would never giving him the satisfaction of knowing he led me to kill myself. Never.

Then it felt like I wasn't in control of my actions.

With an eerie shriek of: "DIE MOTHERFUCKER." I began repeatedly stabbed him in the chest screaming, "Now who's won? _NOW WHO'S WON?"_. I couldn't stop myself and maybe deep down inside of me there was a part of me that _didn't want to stop._

I loved it, his cries of pain, of agony. It filled me with so much joy to know the person who had tormented me for all my life is finally meeting his now inevitable end.

Even after the bastard was dead I kept stabbing him. I had to gather the last remainders of my strength to find the will to stop. My yells definitely had to have woken my mother up.

I threw the knife aside and once again began to cry.

"Ashling… What have you done?" My mother coughed as she took a step toward the crime-scene.

"M-mommy," I managed to smile at her through my tears as I realized how disgusting I must look to her right now. Blood was everywhere. On the dead body, on the floor, the walls and even all over me. "Mommy, just go back to bed. Everything is fine."

_How could I say that?_

My mother just stood there gaping at me. "Oh no…no…no..." she whispered. "My poor child…"

That's when I could feel the demons entering my brain, trying to take control.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Ashling Ivy Miller. I know, Ashling is a stupid name right? My mother named me that because Ashling means 'dream' in Irish. But everyone just calls me Ash." I nervously gripped the edge of the wooden table.

"Okay, Ash, I want you to change into this uniform that all the patients wear," the nurse said as she handed me the black items of clothing and we began walking. "I'm required to tell you that you have been committed to Alchemia Hospital as a test subject because you're one of the few Loonies out there who are completely aware of what they did and why. Also, you're too wimpy to go to a regular mental home."

"Are you also required to refer to your patients as 'Loonies'?" I glared at her. "But anyways what am I supposed to do?"

"You have to go to a school with other patients. It's like a test to see how you interact with other people. Once we figure out what level of mental stability you're really on we can begin attempting a rehabilitation process." She told me as we stopped in front of a room marked, '3C'. "This is the West Wing, the Women's Ward. The East Wing is the Men's Ward so you're not allowed to ever step foot there. Once you're inside your room you will be locked in there. There's an emergency buzzer if you need anything. In the morning you will be awoken for school and whether you like or not you _will_ go."

"When will I be able to call my mother?" I asked not caring much about whatever else she was talking about.

"Never, you may only write her letters, but good luck getting a response. Most of the parents that drop their kids off here cut off all contact from them and are never seen here again." The nurse told me harshly.

"My mother would never do that to me!" I argued with her.

"Whatever, kid," she rolled her eyes, "Get in your room," she opened the door and shoved me in, "And good luck adjusting to life here."

As soon as the door shut behind me I heard her lock it.

The room was so _big_. There was a bathroom, four bunk beds and only one was empty. All the others had curious girls peaking over at me.

I gulped. "Hello… I'm Ash…"

There was no response.

"Um…" I opened an empty drawer and set my clothes in them, then sat on the empty bed. The girls continued to stare.

_If there is a God out there….Lord please save me I do not want to be here…_

**(A/N: Not sure if I should continue this story please review and let me know if it was good enough to continue. If I do continue it there will be vampires later on.)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

In the morning I awoke to the most intolerable alarm sound ever made in the history of man. It was so loud and eerie.

"AUGH!" I covered my ears as the rest of the girls got out of their beds like nothing was wrong, "How the hell do you turn that thing off?"

One girl ran over to the door and hit a buzzer. It beeped twice then the annoying alarm went off.

"They didn't have to put such an annoying alarm." I said quietly as I took my uniform out of the drawer. I was a bit nervous about changing my clothes in front of other people but there was nothing I could do about it.

I quickly changed into the uniform which was a knee-length black and grey skirt and a black short-sleeved, collared, button up shirt. I slipped on the black and gray striped knee socks and black dress shoes they gave me as well.

I then went into the bathroom where there was another girl brushing her teeth and took my new toothbrush out and began to brush my teeth as well. When I was finished I walked out of the bathroom and bumped into a red headed girl. Before I could apologize she spoke first.

"You're going to hate it here."

I looked up surprised at the red headed girl who had spoken to me.

"Oh? W-why's that?" I was afraid of what her answer would be.

"Our school works in a system you might not quite understand." She tried to look me straight in the eyes but I did my best to avoid looking at her green eyes. "There are groups. Groups that we're all in and some groups you shouldn't even _approach_ without the proper preparation."

"Like gangs? That's not that bad. My old school had gangs and they never bothered me." I said running my hands through my short black hair. Without a mirror it was hard to see if my hair looked okay.

"Fine, if you think you can handle them I dare you to try to talk to them but I will warn you about one thing. Don't ever, _ever_ under any circumstances talk to or even acknowledge the presence of a boy named William or any of his friends okay?" By the tone of her voice I could tell she was completely serious.

"Why not?" I dared to ask.

She grabbed my chin, which most people did when I refused to look at them, and made me look her in the eyes so I could see how serious she was, "They'll kill you."

"Valerie!" A dark skinned girl with long curly hair grabbed the red-head by her shoulder, "That's enough; you're going to scare her."

"Hmph," the red-head, Valerie, looked out our barred window, "I was only warning her for her own good. We don't want her to end up like Suzan—"

_"Valerie!" _This time it was the other girl. She had tanned skin and light brown hair.

Her interruption made Valerie throw her hands up and sigh in defeat.

"Fine I won't talk about it but she's going to find out sooner or later," And with those word she went into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Your name is Ash, right?" The dark-skinned girl asked and I nodded my head, yes, in response. "I'm Lauren, that's Sophia and the crazy one was Valerie."

"I heard that!" Valerie stepped out of the bathroom. "I am _not_ crazy!"

"You wouldn't be here if you weren't." Sophia was calmly reading a book and not getting ready for school.

"You're not going to school?" I asked Sophia curiously.

"No not right now," She replied calmly, "But I'll be arriving at the school later."

"You're allowed to do that?" I raised my eyebrows at them.

"No, of course not," Valerie said, "You're going to get in trouble Sophia."

"I'll be fine." Sophia didn't look up from the book she was reading.

Valeria shrugged. "Whatever. Let's go."

"Don't we need backpacks?" I asked.

"Nope they provide everything we need at the school." Lauren said, "We even eat breakfast there."

Lauren then pushed the same button she used to turn the alarm off again. I heard the door unlock automatically and she opened it.

A lot of other girls were already in the hallway leaving for school and there were guards near every door including ours.

Valerie led the way out of the hallways and out of the building into the courtyard.

"Where is the school exactly?" I asked.

"Right up these steps and through the double-doors," Lauren responded.

Nervously I climbed the steps with the two girls and entered the building.

"Where am I supposed to go?" I fiddled with the edge of my skirt.

"It's breakfast time so let's stay in the cafeteria." Valerie said.

Then I noticed it. The other kids were…watching me…. And with such an intensity it was almost as if they didn't care if I saw them staring.

Then a blond girl walked over to me, "Hello, would you like to sit with us?"

I was going to politely decline her offer when Valerie spoke up for me, "Sorry, she's already going to sit with us!" She didn't sound sorry at all.

The blond girl raised a curious eyebrow at Valerie but walked away without another word.

When we got our food and sat down I felt extremely uncomfortable. There were still a lot of people staring at me but something felt…strange. I glanced around then I saw them.

They were undoubtedly the most gorgeous men I had ever laid my eyes on and they were all staring straight at me. Caught by surprise I quickly looked away then childishly looked back up to see if they were still looking.

Of course they were! There were about five of them sitting together in that corner and one was even smirking at me now.

"Ash!" Valerie said to get my attention then she looked over to where I was looking. "You idiot that's them! That's Will and his friends!"

I felt a chill immediately go down my spine and a burst of anxiety burned like a fire in my stomach.

"W-why are they staring at me? Why is _everyone_ staring at me?" I was so incredibly nervous.

"It's because your _fresh-meat._" Lauren told me.

Valerie nodded in agreement. "And you're just so darn cute!" She pinched my cheek quickly before I could swat her hand away. "Of course all the boys, including William, are going to want to have a go with you!"

This made me angry. I know I'm small but did I really look _cute_? That was bad. Cute meant vulnerable. Cute meant weak and fragile. I know I'm small but I'm definitely not weak. I'm not going to let a boy think he can just have a _'_go_'_ with me whenever. I let one person control my life once before and… "_I'll be damned if I let it happen again!"_ I whispered involuntarily.

"Hm?" Lauren and Valerie looked at me questioningly.

I cleared my throat. "I'm not very hungry."

"Don't let them get to you Ash!" Valerie said, "As long as you don't talk to them and stay away from them you'll be fine."

I looked back over in the boys' direction. Most of them had gone about their business and began conversing with each other but one was still smirking at me. He had black hair and ocean-colored eyes that seem so cold and intimidating.

I turned away and tried to ignore him.

When the bell rang Valerie directed me towards the Main Office and headed to her class she also warned me not to talk to anyone but the school employees. When the woman in the office printed out my class schedule and told me where to go to get to my first class I quickly left to get there.

But as I was rushing down the hallways, reading my schedule and paying attention, I bumped into someone. Someone tall and muscular.

I almost didn't want to look up to see who it was but I did. It was one of the boys that had been watching me. Not the one that was smirking at me though. This boy seemed a bit taller and he had dirty blond hair and green eyes that seemed to glow.

I wanted to say sorry for bumping into him but I was speechless. I was now beginning to wonder why Valerie wanted me to stay away from them. Beside the guy who had been creepily smirking at me this guy seemed pretty much harmless.

"Hello," he said and smiled at me, then picked up my schedule which I hadn't even realized I dropped and glanced at it. "Is this your schedule? I'm Damien by the way, what's your name?"

I couldn't just ignore him now that he'd spoken to me, "Um I-I'm Ash." I took my schedule from him, "Sorry for bumping into you."

"It's alright, just watch where you're going. Looks like we have History together so see you then I guess," he began walking away and waved at me.

"Bye then….I guess…." I watched him go as if I were in a trance. Then suddenly I felt weak. My knees began to shake involuntarily and I dropped my schedule again as I fell to the ground. "What the hell…?" Something wasn't right. Why did it feel like all my energy had been drained just from that little encounter with that boy?

Slowly I forced myself to stand again as I grabbed my schedule and finally made it to my first class, Geometry.

I hated math and it was going to be horrible having to learn it so early in the morning. I entered the loud classroom to find the teacher wasn't even there and the class in turmoil. When the students saw me they went silent and I froze in fear.

"Ash! Come sit over here!" I saw Lauren wave to me so I went to go sit next to her, "Looks like we have our first class together." She took my schedule from me and looked at it.

"This is hardly a class," I said looking around, "Where's the teacher?" It's not that I wasn't happy we didn't have to learn math today but it just seemed odd that the teacher wasn't even there.

"Oh Mr. Harvey hardly ever comes to class." Lauren told me like it was normal for a teacher to not show up for class.

I decided not to tell her about my little run in with Damien. It wouldn't be nice if she told Valerie because Valerie would probably make a huge deal out of it which was the last thing I wanted.

Most of the day went by smoothly until I got to my last two classes. My second to last class, Art, I expected to be easy. I liked to draw a lot so I thought it would be fun. But when I entered the classroom, late again because I got lost, I saw that the class was completely silent and everyone was staring at me again.

"Welcome to Art Class, you must be the new student Ashling. I'm Ms. Hawkins Please take the available seat in the back." Ms. Hawkins spoke quietly and calmly.

"Please, call me Ash," I said.

When I looked at the only open seat in the whole classroom I saw that the boy from before, the one with the ocean colored eyes and the black hair, the one who had been smirking at me, was sitting beside it.

Nervously, I gulped and slowly made my way over to the seat. I quietly sat down next to him and as soon as the teacher became occupied with a phone call the class began whispering to each other.

"Hey, Ash," the boy smiled at me. "I'm Jayden, but just like you I'd prefer to be called the first three letters and first syllable of my name, Jay."

"Um, hello, Jay," I tried my best to stay calm.

"So why are you here?" He asked me

I was a bit surprised. This was the first time someone had asked me that today.

"I murdered my own father," I said without stuttering and without the slightest hint of remorse in my voice.

"Oooh." He said looking me up and down, "You don't seem like the type to do that. Heh, you must be one of the silent, crazy types."

I was annoyed by this comment. "What about you? Why are you here?"

Suddenly he grabbed me by my chin and pulled my face closer to his.

"If you really want to know maybe sometime later I can _show_ you." He whispered.

I was so stricken with fear I barely even heard the teacher hang up the phone and the class go quiet again. Jay let me go but it was like my mind and body couldn't process or register what had just happened until a couple minutes later.

I can't remember the rest of the day, because the rest of that day didn't matter. All that mattered is that the little encounter I had with Damien and Jay would soon be the either the worst or best thing that had ever happened to me in my entire life.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

It had been two weeks since my arrival at Alchemia Hospital and I had not gotten a letter from my mother yet. What was taking her so long? Whenever I wasn't at school my mother was all I could think about. I could only hope for the day that I was rehabilitated and able to see her again.

I decided I would write a letter to her first I hurried back to my room so I could begin. I swung the door open to see a man on top of Sophia kissing her wildly. I shrieked in surprise and tripped over my own feet trying to leave and fell on my butt.

"I-um…!" I was speechless as the man and Sophia got up, covering my eyes as they began to quickly put their clothes on and I only opened them again when I was sure the man had left.

"Let's pretend like you never saw anything." Sophia said calmly crossing her arms around her chest.

Then I realized I recognized that man! That was Mr. Harvey! I had only seen him a couple of times because as Lauren had once said he never came to class and this was why!

He decided not to show up to a class he was supposed to teach to be with a student-no-_a patient at a mental hospital._

"I know it's probably none of my business but…is this why you've been missing school?" I asked curiously.

Sophia raised an elegant eyebrow at me. "You wanna know what happened to Suzan?"

_That was a bit off topic…._

"She died," Sophia continued, "For sticking her nose into other people lives. For being involved in a world that she didn't belong in."

A shiver ran down my spine. _Maybe not so off topic…_

I heard myself make a small squeaking noise out of shock and fear.

"I-I'm sorry I-"

"Just forget about it," Sophia said leaving the room. "It's lunch time and I'm starving."

"Oh! Yeah I should get some lunch too," I quietly left with her shutting out door behind us.

Lunch was the only time of the day we were allowed to leave our rooms by ourselves and go outside before we had to go back to class.

When I got to the cafeteria I found myself standing in line between Sophia and Damien. I was beyond nervous fidgeting to the edge of my skirt like I usually did. I hoped he didn't talk to me, I didn't want Sophia to know I had already had a previous conversation with him.

But sadly my luck was horrible.

"Hello there, Ash," Damien greeted me and set his hand on my shoulder because I was turned away from him.

As I slowly turned towards him I could see Sophia in the corner of my eye staring at us wide-eyed. Damn my bad luck.

I cleared my throat, "Good afternoon Damien." I forced a smile.

"How is your day going so far?" he really sounded like he wanted to know as he smiled at me.

Why didn't Valerie want me to talk to him again? Did she ever even explain why? I couldn't remember if she did or not.

"My day has been going great although some of my classes are a bit boring, what about your day?" I asked.

Damien shrugged, "Mostly the same. Nothing really ever changes around here. So we consider new students like you a blessing."

I heard Sophia scoff at that next to me.

Damien seemed so nice. Now I was curious again, what got him in here?

"If you don't mind me asking, what got you into this place?" I almost regretted asking as soon as I did.

His smile faltered for a second. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious… You don't seem like the type who should be here." I looked down at my feet as I continued to mess with the edge of my skirt.

"Neither do you," Damien put both hands on my shoulders now causing me to look up at the tall boy in surprise, "What would a small fragile girl like you be doing here in a hospital for those who have committed the worst of crimes. What could _you_ have done?"

"I killed my own father." I said then smiled at him, "It's probably the best thing I have done and could ever do for this world. Now I don't care where this life leads me because I know I've rid this world of his evil."

"You talk as if the man were the devil himself," Damien smirked.

I didn't reply to him now. I could only stare him straight in the eyes more intensely than I had ever done to anyone in my whole life. I even stopped fidgeting to the edge of my skirt.

He raised a questioning eyebrow at me. His luminous green eyes were beginning to intimidate me like Jayden's had.

"Hey Damien!"

Damien let go of me and turned away leaving me feeling drained like last time. I quickly grabbed Sophia before I fell to floor.

"What the hell, Ash," Sophia supported my weight for me and I tried to stand. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry-I…" I didn't know what to say. A couple of minutes later I was able to stand on my own again. I quickly grabbed lunch and ignored Damien when he called out to me as I went to go sit with Sophia outside in the courtyard.

Soon Valerie and Lauren joined us. Surprisingly, Sophia didn't tell them about my conversation with Damien. Probably to make sure I keep my mouth shut about her secret, which of course I wouldn't tell anyways but whatever. As long as it kept her from telling my bit of a secret I was fine.

* * *

><p>After lunch I headed to Art Class like I was supposed to, which was the class right before my class with Damien, which was History.<p>

Class hadn't started yet but I reluctantly took my seat next to Jayden anyways, though I was _not_ looking forward to any type of conversation we would have today.

As expected, as soon as I sat down he leaned over to my desk grinning like a little kid.

"Is there something you need?" I didn't even look at him.

"If I told you what I needed would you give it to me?" I just knew he was smirking now.

"Most likely not," I said flatly.

"But there's still a chance you would?" He moved in my line of sight so we were looking at each other.

"Well it depends!" I crossed my arms around my chest looking away from him again.

"On what?" Now he was being an ass.

"Obviously on what it is you want!" Though he tried to move to look me in the eyes again I kept turning away from him.

"But never said I wanted it," he grabbed my chin to make me look at him, "I said I _needed_ it."

I swatted his hand away from my face, "What is it we're talking about here exactly? Is there something you want from me?"

_Bad question._

"Do you really want me to answer those questions?" I couldn't help but look him in the eyes now. "Because if I told you and you refused to give me what I want I would just take it by _force_."

"You're demented!" I stood up from my seat. "Stay away from me!"

He smirked as I walked out of the classroom and I realized I did exactly what he wanted me to.

I hurried down the hallways trying to hurry and get to my room before the door automatically locked. When I got there I found out my bad luck had hit again. The door was locked tight.

_Damn it._

I sure as hell wasn't going back to that class to see Jayden again. So I sat down on the floor next to the locked door to my bedroom.

Then I heard a weird noise. It was like a dragging sound coming from the next hallway. Slowly and silently I stood up and crept of to the next hallway peeking over the wall to investigate.

To my horror I saw a trail of fresh _blood_ leading to a _dead body_ that was being dragged by _William himself_. Blood dripped down the boy's mouth and he swiftly licked the dripping blood from his chin. Then he looked up over in my direction and my heart stopped.

He was staring straight at me but it was as if my legs wouldn't listen to my mind which was telling them to run like hell. It was like I was frozen where I stood and no matter how much I told my body to turn and run something was stopping me.

Then involuntarily I took a step toward William who was now smiling at me. I couldn't even speak! I could only stare straight into the brown haired boys hazel eyes as I walked toward him.

Then when I was right in front of him staring up into his eyes I instantly fell to my knees next to the corpse.

"_Please,"_ I whispered to William staring at his shoes, _"Take me. Take my life."_

_What the hell? No! NO! NO! NO! What am I saying?_

William crouched down in front of me and about two centimeters away from my face I heard him speak for the first time. "Say it louder."

"_PLEASE! Take my life!" _I yelled. _"You can have me! You can have my soul!"_

"That's all I wanted to hear," William smiled then kissed me.

For a couple of seconds I let him, maybe even kissed back. I don't know. I wasn't in control of my actions then. But then I remember I felt something in my mind snap. Like a tree branch.

Immediately, I pushed William away with all my strength. _"Get away from me you bastard!"_

From the look on William's face I could tell he was shocked.

I then took that opportunity to punch him. In the face.

Although I put all the force I could gather behind that punch he didn't look harmed at all. Oh well. I wouldn't let this chance go to waste. I ran for my life yelling '_help me'_ and making as much noise as possible. I looked back and didn't see him chasing me.

After I had gone down so many hallways I wasn't even sure where I was anymore I stopped running breathing heavily.

_What the hell is that boy? _I knew the people in this hospital were undoubtedly crazy but not crazy enough to think he was some kind of _vampire_! But how could he drink someone's blood and not die or even get sick? I was so scared and I didn't know what to think.

Then I heard the bell ring and people filled the hallways trying to get to their next and final class of the day.

"Hey Ash!"

I turned to see Damien as he grabbed me by the shoulder and began walking with me. He was kind of one of the _last_ people I wanted to see at that moment after I saw one of his friends dragging a dead body down the hall.

"You looked like a lost puppy," Damien smiled at me as we walked. "None of your classes were in the hallway what were you doing there?"

"Waiting for you of course so we could go to History together," I quickly lied, smiling.

"That was nice of you," Damien said as some girl waved to him and he smiled back at her. But when she saw his hand on my shoulder her face went sour with displeasure.

I quickly looked down to watch my feet as I fidgeted with the edge of my skirt as usual.

"Ash…" With his one hand still on my shoulder he gently set his other hand on my cheek and turned my head to look at him. "You look a bit flustered, is everything alright?"

"Ah-um…" How close we were and the way he was holding my cheek looked too affectionate. I wasn't used to it so I tried to back away. "It's nothing."

"Is it really nothing?" He looked suspicious at me, like he knew I was lying. "If something's wrong…if someone is bothering you…you know you can tell me and I'll _take care_ of it for you."

"_Take care _of it?" I gulped, "What do you mean?"

"I'll make them stop of course," Damien smiled.

_I couldn't tell him that I saw possibly his best friend dragging a dead body down the hallway with blood dripping down his mouth! _First of all I'd sound completely insane (_aren't we still in a mental home?_) and he wouldn't believe me. And secondly, even if he _did_ believe me who's to say he doesn't take William's side and kill me?

"Nothing's wrong, trust me," I tried to assure him.

Though he still didn't look convinced he didn't press the issue as we finally made it to our History class which I just remembered I had with William as well. _Damn my luck…_

I entered the classroom with Damien and we took our seats. After class started William didn't even show up and I was so relieved.

_What would I do when I saw him again? What would _he _do?_

I shivered trying not to think about what he _could_ do. I raised my hand.

"Yes Ash?" The teacher called on me.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked not being able to handle staying in that classroom.

The teacher nodded and I quickly left and literally ran to the bathroom on the hallway. My only option would be to get the hell out of this place. I've seen way too much…

I looked into the mirror at my reflection. I could feel and see tears forming in my eyes. I was _so _terrified. Then I saw something in the corner of the mirror… Someone else's reflection!

As I gasped and turned around to see who it was I felt something hit my head and I fell to the ground and blacked out.

* * *

><p>When I awoke I quickly reached up to touch my head I could feel a lump and blood matted in my hair. It hurt like <em>hell<em>.

I looked around. I was in someone's room…I think…. The walls were painted back with strange symbols writing on the wall. My vision was blurry and I was disoriented but when I looked up there was a sentence written in a language I didn't understand.

_Lorem exstinguere lucem suam mortem nos reddat__.__  
>Violenti Lux Lucis moritur.<br>Sed pergamus in noctem animam comedere aliorum.  
>Non contentus grow ut manducent more<em>_.__  
>Nos nostri similis effectus non moritur, et alii modi<br>Etsi immortales._

I tried to stand up only to realize I was tied to the ground. I was in the middle of pentacle! Was someone trying to perform some kind of spell? Using _me_ as some kind of _sacrifice_?

"_Someone help me!" _I screamed.

Then _William_ entered the room.

"You fucking bastard!" I yelled at him, "Let me go!"

Completely ignoring my yells he pointed at the writing on the ceiling. "Would you like me to read that to you?"

"Please…" I began to cry, "Please let me go… I swear I won't tell anyone what I saw…"

Again ignoring me, he continued to speak, "It says:

_We extinguish the light, we render its death_

_Violent Light, Light is dead._

_Now, we go out into the night and feed on the life of others._

_Let us not grow content so we may feed on more_

_And let others become like us so our kind will never die_

_Though we are immortal._"

"What is that even supposed to mean?" I cried out. "I just…I just want to go!"

William calmly strode over to me and crouched down next to me like before. "To you, it means your death." To my disgust, he _licked_ my cheek.

"Someone _help_!" I screamed again.

Suddenly Damien and Jayden burst through the door.

"William, stop!" Damien said.

William turned to look at them. "Stop doing what I do _all the time_? Why do you want me to stop when it's _this_ girl?"

"Just…don't do it, William!" Damien said taking a step toward us.

"Please help me…" I whispered to them.

William raised an eyebrow at them. "Did you tell her?"

"Will. Don't." Jay spoke up.

"So you didn't tell her," William smirked at me, "Then I'll do it. Ash, is your name right? Well, Ash, I, and all of my friends that live in this room and the next couple rooms over are vampires."

"W-what?" Did I really hear that?

"When you saw me dragging that body down the hallway, it was because I had just finished drinking that girl's blood, and I was simply disposing of the body as any vampire would. But usually the people we kill we give to our cannibal friend who lives down the hallway."

I looked at Jayden and Damien. They were _vampires_?

"But some of us aren't the average type of vampires," William said, "Damien, here, is a vampire that feeds on _energy_ instead of blood. Haven't you ever felt _drained_ when Damien leaves?"

I remembered those couple of times where I had actually fallen to my knees after I was done talking to Damien, had he fed on my energy then?

"Will, let her go _right now_." Jay said taking a step toward us like Damien had.

"No, not before I at least have a small taste," then William bit me and the last thing I remember before blacking out is Jayden and Damien attacking him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

When I awoke again my head hurt but it wasn't the only thing that hurt this time both my head and my neck hurt and I had blood dripping from them.

My vision was blurry and I was disoriented again. Then the events that happened from what I'm pretty sure was last night came back to me and I groaned, partially from fear, partially from annoyance. How did I get myself into this mess…?

I blinked and Jayden was right in front of me, leaning in close to get a good look at my face.

"She looks okay to me," He felt my forehead, "But she does seem a bit warm. Ash…Ash can you hear me?"

I nodded slowly.

"Ash, I'm so sorry, he drugged you. So you may be sick for a while," Jay was studying my face intently, "Right now William is going to be staying in a different room and you can stay in here while you recover."

"W-wait, where am I?" My words slurred together.

"You're in the East Wing. This is the Men's Ward so you shouldn't leave the room alone," Damien walked over to where Jay was leaning in front of me. "It's Saturday so there's no school, but they are still serving breakfast in the cafeteria, would you like me to go get you some?"

"Yes, please," I said, "And both of you, thank you for saving me. Someday I will find a way to repay you."

After I said that, surprisingly Jay didn't make any sexual comment. Considering the circumstances I was glad he didn't.

"No problem," Damien said before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him, leaving me and Jayden alone.

"C'mon," Jay said suddenly lifting me up bridal-style. "You should lie on the bed."

He gently set me down on one of the beds and sat next to me. I looked around the room more thoroughly than last time. There was nearly a _mountain_ of all kinds of books. They had a _T.V._ Video games and all sorts of other devices.

"Where did you guys get all that stuff? We're not allowed to have that stuff in the Women's Ward. Our supervisor won't let us." I pouted.

Each Ward had a main supervisor that instructed them on what they could and couldn't do. They also conducted a mandatory room checkup each month to make sure no one was harboring any weapons or drugs or anything they weren't supposed to have.

"That's simple, we killed our supervisor." Jay said nonchalantly.

"If you vampires are so strong how'd you get here?" I asked.

"Well, there was one vampire that was in the school at first, William, and then he turned us into vampires. Damien was already a vampire though. We're not really sure how or why he came to this school or how he was turned into a vampire. One that sucks _energy_ from people…he won't tell us," Jay grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V.

"Why did you get put in here?" I asked genuinely curious.

Jayden suddenly looked away from me. "Before I tell you this, I have to ask you something."

"What is it?" I bit my lower lip.

"You'll…you'll still be my friend right?" He still wouldn't look at me and by the tone of his voice I could tell he was serious. What he did must have been horrible.

"Yes of course I will," I put my hand on his shoulder, "I'll still be your friend."

"Good," Jay said quietly, "Let me start from the beginning. A long time ago, there was a young boy. He was abused by his parents who were quite poor. They were so poor that one day they sold him to this man. An evil man who also abused him… One morning the boy decided he had had enough. He murdered everyone in the house he lived in. Including the man who abused him, but that is not what made him end up in here. What made him end up in here is when the young boy got older…." Jay swiftly turned and looked me straight in the eyes. "He raped and murdered fifteen women."

"That's what you did…?" I couldn't lie. All this time I had a feeling he had done something as horrible as that.

"Yeah," Jay said, "And I don't regret it either. It wouldn't matter if I regretted it. Us, vampires, we live forever. We have unimaginable strength and intelligence. Some of us even have powers that can compel humans to do what we want. Some of us can see into the future and read minds like witches. We have all sorts of powers….but not one of us can go back in time or change the past. So there's no reason for me to regret the past if I can't even change it."

I didn't really know what to say. I'd never seen Jay be so serious. So I hugged him. I didn't know what else I could do for him. I also found myself crying for him.

"Ash…Ash don't cry for me," Jayden said sternly. "There's also no reason to cry for past events. Like I said, you can't change what happened in the past."

"So!" I said as I continued to hug him tightly, "The only reason why I'm crying is because you _won't_ cry. How could you live life without ever letting your emotions out?"

If I had lived life without letting _my_ emotions out, I would have never killed my father.

Jayden slowly removed my arms from around him and wiped the tears off my face. "When Damien comes back we don't want him thinking I hurt you or something. Try to stop crying."

I nodded my head and tried to think of something less saddening.

"Hey, what was Will talking about when he said something about you seeing him dragging a dead body down the hallway?" Jay asked me still serious.

"Oh…" I scratched my head, "Yesterday after I left you in Art Class I tried to go back to my room but it was locked. For a while I just sat there in front of the room but then I heard a noise in the next hallway. I went over to see what was going on and I saw…" I shivered at the memory, "William dragging a dead body somewhere. He saw me and then…." I didn't want to say the rest, "And then….I….um…I don't remember."

"You're lying, Ash," Jay frowned, "What did he do to you?" His voice got louder and scared me.

"I-he-um…" I didn't know how to tell him.

"Ash, you have no idea how serious this is. You _have_ to tell me everything that happened," Jay grabbed my shoulders tightly.

"Well…for a minute I just stood there staring back at him. I wanted to run but I couldn't. Then suddenly I started walking towards him against my will asking him to 'Please, take my life'. And then when I was right in front of him I fell to my knees… He told me to say it louder so…I-I did. I told him he could have my soul… But I don't know why I did Jayden, I swear! I wasn't in control of my actions and-"

"What else happened?" Jay interrupted me.

"He said that's all he wanted to hear and he…he kissed me." I could feel myself turning red from embarrassment. "But after a couple of seconds it was like something in my mind snapped and I pushed him away, punched him and ran."

"That fucking bastard!" Jay let go of me and stood up.

At that moment Damien walked in with a plate of food. "Jay, what's wrong?"

"He made her say it! He made her say the _ritual_." Jay was furious.

"Jayden, there are a lot of rituals you have to be specific, which one was it?" Damien rolled his eyes at Jay and handed me the plate of food which I quickly began to eat hungrily.

"He made her say-!" Jay paused, looked back at me then whispered something to Damien.

From the look on Damien's face after Jay whispered to him I could tell whatever William made me say wasn't good.

"Hey! That's not fair, Jay!" I said, "I have a right to know what's going on!"

They both looked at me seriously.

"I'll explain it to her," Damien said and sat on the bed next to me. He set a hand on my shoulder and sighed, "William made you say the words to the ritual that binds two souls together. It's like…_marriage_, only something deeper…something more serious."

"W-what, but that's not fair! I didn't say it because I wanted to say it!" I protested angrily. I finished up the food and set the now empty plate aside.

"It's okay, Ash, he hasn't completed the ritual yet…" Damien explained.

"Well, what does he have to do to complete the ritual?" Damien and Jay looked at each other for a moment then back at me. "Tell me!"

"You have to drink some of his blood and…" Damien paused, "The ritual will be sealed if the two of you…"

"Have sex." Jay finished the sentence for Damien.

It literally felt as if my heart had stopped. "B-but…. I…would never…."

"It doesn't matter," Jay said, "William will force you if he has to. But what I'm wondering is why he chose you of all the people out there."

Suddenly a boy burst through the door. He had long red hair and eyes so dark brown they looked black.

"Hey guys, I smell a…." The boy paused when he saw me, "…a girl in here…"

"Yes, this is Ash; she'll be staying in our room for a couple of days." Damien explained to the boy. "Ash this is Sam, our other roommate."

"Oh hello Sam," I smiled.

Within a blink of an eye Sam was right next to me.

"Hi!" He said grinning. "You smell _great_ I can smell you all the way across the hall!"

"Really? Um…thank you?" I wasn't sure if this was a compliment.

Sam looked really young. Maybe twelve or thirteen years old, he was very hyper too.

"Sam is the youngest vampire at Alchemia. He also has the power to see the immediate future whenever he wants to," Jay explained, "For example—"

"Nathan's coming," Sam said messing with my hair.

"Like that." Jay said.

Then just as Sam predicted another boy came in.

"Sam! Don't just take off running like that!" The boy I assumed was Nathan said. "You know humans can't run like vampires."

"Nathan," Jay said, "This is Ash, and she's off limits."

Nathan smirked, "_Hey_."

"Nathan is a cannibal," Damien told me and I gulped suddenly nervous. "But he's not a vampire, just a crazy human."

"Don't worry," Nathan said, "I'm not out of control. If Jay says you're off limits then you're off limits. I won't devour you piece by piece though I'm dying to."

"Why?" My eyes widened.

"You just look so sweet and innocent," Nathan said, "Almost like a deer caught in headlights! I just want to eat you up!"

"That's enough Nathan," Jay glared at him.

"Ooooh, I see!" Nathan looked Jay up and down.

"See what?" Jay asked annoyed.

"You just want Ash all to yourself! You can't share her can you?" Nathan was obviously messing with him.

"Th-that's not true!" Jay looked extremely irritated now.

"OH MY!" Nathan said, "My little Jayden is all grown up and fallen in love…."

_"What?"_ Jay looked furious now. He grabbed Nathans arm, I think it's time for you to leave."

"Oh." Nathan turned to me, "I'm so sorry, my dear, I don't think he's ready to confess it. I'll see you again soon!" Jay dragged Nathan out of the room.

I just knew my face was red.

When Nathan was gone Damien and Sam burst out into laughter.

"I just love it when Nathan is around!" Sam said, "I really admire him!"

"I don't see why someone would admire that imbecile," Jay mumbled. "But I swear you're like his shadow."

"I am not!" Sam said greatly offended. "I'm no one's shadow!" He stopped messing with my hair and pointed at Jay, "You're just…just a stupid…a stupid idiot!"

"Nice comeback you little—"

"Jay! Be nice to him!" I told him setting my hand on top of Sam's head.

"Yeah, be nice to me!" Sam repeated. It was weird. Sam _looked_ twelve or thirteen but he acted a bit younger.

I giggled as Jay glared at the both of us then I looked at Damien who was deep in thought.

"Is something wrong, Damien?" I asked him.

Damien quickly looked up at me. "Uh—no," He smiled, "Everything is fine. You don't have to worry Ash, Jay and I—"

"And Sam!" Sam said quickly.

"—and Sam, will keep you safe from William. It must be our fault we got you into this mess anyways." Damien said.

"Don't say that!" His last words made me angry, "If I'm in any predicament it's because _I_ got myself there! You guys are just protecting me because your wonderful friends. But I have to ask, how long will it take for William to give up?"

Damien and Jay looked at each other for a second again then back at me.

"Well…" Jay said, "It…it may take…a while…"

"How long do you _think_ it will take?" I raised an eyebrow at them.

"Honestly, we don't know," Damien admitted, "He may never give up. We can only hope that sometime soon he'll lose interest in you."

"Which will probably be hard for him since you're so darn adorable!" Sam pinched my cheeks and pulled them.

Calmly, I removed his hands from my face and yawned. "That's strange… it's still morning time but I'm so exhausted."

"Well, yesterday was a long day so you should probably get some rest," Damien suggested. "Jay and I have some business to discuss anyway so go ahead."

"Okay, thanks a lot guys…" I lied down on the bed and fell asleep quicker than I usually would.

During my sleep I felt Sam lay down on my chest and go to sleep as well. I also heard Jay and Damien talking.

"I have a feeling you and I both know why William chose her." Damien spoke.

"Yes, of course. It's to get back at us for Susan," I had never heard Jay sound more serious. "He thinks this is still a game. That the three of us can go on torturing each other like this…" He began to raise his voice.

"Calm down, Jay, don't forget they're sleeping." Damien warned him. "Whether or not we tell William this is not a game I don't think he will care. I think he'll try to take her from us anyways."

Jay sighed. "Maybe we deserve it…we did take Susan—"

_"Ash does not deserve what William will put her through."_ Damien was now the furious one. "You and I both know what we did to Susan won't be half as bad as…as bad as…. Oh _God_ we can't let him have her," Damien sounded so stressed.

This made me more terrified than I already was. I knew Jay and Damien would protect me but there has to be some point in time where they won't be there. Where William will get me… I didn't even want to think of the things he'd do. For now I could only hope that day would never come.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

When I awoke Sam was still fast asleep on my chest so I didn't move much because I didn't want to wake him.

The T.V. was still on and with its light I could see two sleeping bodies on opposite sides of the bed. Was that Jay and Damien? Well there was no one else it could be. For a while I just sat there watching T.V. with Sam, who looked so adorable while he slept.

Then I heard someone lightly knock on the door.

Everyone was up in a split-second, except Sam.

"It's not William. It's Jack and Ethan, but they have a human with them. I got it." Jay went over to the door and began to slowly open it when it was abruptly kicked open by a boy with short blond hair. There was a boy behind him who also had short blond hair. They would look exactly alike if it weren't for that one had amber eyes and the other had bluish-silver ones.

"What the hell is you're problem Ethan!" Jay yelled at the one with silver-ish eyes.

"There is someone I would like you to meet!" The blond boy grinned as the other one; obviously his twin brother frowned at him. "Tiffany, please come in!"

A girl with black hair that was really long in the front and really short in the back stepped into the room.

Both the blond boys came into the room as well.

"Oh cool you already have a human in here, so now we have two we can—"

"You're completely forbidden to hurt her, Ethan." Jay told him.

"Whaaaat?" Ethan looked really disappointed. "But I thought the six of us could—"

"Whatever plans you had in your sick mind, you can just forget it." Jay said sternly. "Ash will be staying with us for a while so do me a favor, get your human and the three of you _leave_."

"Fine then," Ethan said, "But if you change your mind I'm right next door." Ethan smirked at them, and then winked at me.

I hugged Sam, who was still asleep, greatly disturbed by those two boys.

When they left I looked at Damien, "Why is Sam still asleep?"

"He tends to do that sometimes. He won't even wake up if you shake him. Don't worry he'll get up sooner or later." Damien explained.

"I'm up right now…" Sam yawned and I released him from my hug. "I had the _strangest _dream."

"What was it?" I wondered if his dreams could tell the future too….

"You and _Damien_," He pointed to Damien who was sitting on the bed beside us reading, "Were smiling together holding a _baby_."

I felt something fluttering in my stomach. "Huh…?"

"And the weirdest part was _I_ wasn't there!" Sam pouted, "I wasn't even in my own dream!"

"_That's_ the weirdest part?" Jay glared at Sam, "Why would you be dreaming about that in the first place?"

"I can't control my mind when I'm unconscious, but maybe its _premonition_!" Sam looked from Damien to me.

"Shut up, Sam," Jay said.

"N-no," I said quickly. I could feel myself turning red, "That's not possible! Your dreams can't tell the future."

"Sometimes they can," Sam grinned.

"_Shut up, Sam,_" Jay said again a bit louder.

"That means Damien and you are going to have a _baby_!" Sam looked so excited.

"I said _shut up_!" Jay suddenly snatched the book Damien was reading from him and was going to hit Sam on the head with it but Damien blocked him.

"What's your problem Jay?" Damien glared at him. "Sam is just a young boy. He doesn't know if his dreams can really tell the future so calm down."

Jay stood there glaring at them for a moment then dropped the book. "You're right. Sorry, I was just irritated."

I gripped the sheets of the bed nervously. I _hated_ arguments like that. It reminded me to much of when my father used to argue with my mother before she got sick. He used to get angrier and angrier with every word that was said. Usually to the point to where he would start hitting her.

I did not want to start crying in front of both of them for what would seem like no reason. So I quickly thought of something else and bit my lower lip to contain the sob that threatened to come out. I stood up and took a deep breath.

"It'll be boring if we sit in here all day can we go walk around the school or something? Besides I have to go back to my room and get some stuff if I'm going to stay here for a while." I thought for a moment, "What do I say to my roommates? I've been gone for a while and I'm packing my clothes to be gone for even longer…"

Damien shrugged, "Tell them the truth."

"You want me to tell them there's a psycho-vampire after me and I'm going to stay with _more_ vampires so they can protect me?" I raised an eyebrow at Damien.

"Just tell them you're going to stay with a couple of friends for a while." Jay said, "And the rest is none of their business."

I nodded. "Okay." I was about to leave the room, I thought alone, but Jay followed me close behind then I felt stupid as I remembered they weren't going to leave my side.

"Uhh, we're about to enter the West Wing, the Women's Ward, I don't think you should come up here," I warned Jay.

"Relax, I've been up there _plenty_ of times," Jay smirked.

I was almost tempted to ask why but I realized I didn't want to know. Jayden could be so disgusting.

We walked up the stairs to the West Wing. A couple of girls who were walking in the hallway waved to Jay. He calmly ignored the girls though and continued to walk with me. I could feel the girls' eyes staring at me angrily as I walked by.

This was bad. Because I'm walking with him people are going to start to think there's something between us. I really didn't want any problems.

After we went down a couple of hallways we finally made it to my room. I nervously knocked on the door before entering the room.

All three girls, Valerie, Lauren, and Sophia stared wide-eyed at me like they were looked at a dead person walk. Then I realized Jay was right beside me.

"Wait outside!" I whispered sternly to him and walked into the room. I was about to close the door behind me but Jay stopped the door with his foot.

"Just yell it you need me," he smiled at me then waved at the girls. "Long time no see, Valerie."

Then he let the door close and I could hear him laughing behind it. I slowly turned to the girls.

"H-hey…" I messed with the skirt of the uniform I was still wearing.

"What…." Valerie began to speak. "What the hell were you doing with _him_?"

"We thought something _bad_ happened to you, where were you?" Lauren said.

"No, I'm fine," I did my best to smile at them; "I'm just dropping by to pick up some clothes."

"_'Dropping by'_?" Sophia repeated. "You're leaving again?"

"To go with _him_, huh?" Valerie shook her head at me. "I warned you about them!"

"Jay and Damien aren't bad people…" I defended them. "They're actually really nice. I don't see anything wrong with being friends with them." I couldn't look any of them in the eye.

"So you're friends with more than one?" Valerie continued to shake her head.

"What's so wrong with being friends with them?" I said annoyed. "You talk about how evil and horrible they are but you've never actually told me what they've done to make you hate them!"

Valerie stood up and walked over to me she grabbed my shoulders and shook me lightly. "Do you know what they _do_ to girls, Ash? They trick them into thinking their nice. Into thinking they like you and once they've gained your trust and fucked you _senseless_ they do whatever they can to _break_ you, whether it is mentally or physically. They treat girls like we're their toys and once they get bored of us they throw us away like any boy like them would but they're not like any other boy. They'll _kill_ you!"

My eyes were wide and I was shaking. "That's not true… Damien and Jay…" I looked at the floor, "…Damien and Jay wouldn't do that to me…"

"And then there's this little game that some of them play. Two of them…" Valerie's eyes began to get filled with tears, "…two or more of them will fight over one girl. It doesn't matter if one of them is truly in love with her or not, another one will make it their priority to steal her away. And once he's gotten he…he kills her. Just to see the other one suffering. Isn't that a sick game?"

"How do you know all of this?" I asked Valerie, my eyes beginning to water as well. Could I be their new object to fight over? Was I caught in the middle of one of their games?

"Because it happened to me, it happened to Suzan!" Valerie wiped away a trail of tear on her face. "I don't want to see it happen to you, Ash. You have to stay away from them."

"Ash…"

I turned around to see Jay standing by the door with a serious look on his face.

Whether Jay and Damien were playing with my mind or not… "I'm sorry Valerie," I hugged her, "I have to go." …there was still a crazy vampire out there trying to get me and they were my only source of protection.

I quickly went to my drawer and began taking out a bunch of my stuff. When I was finished packing everything I needed, I said goodbye to the rest of the girls and left with Jay.

On our way back to the East Wing Jay looked over at me. "Do you believe what Valerie said?"

I kept my eyes on the ground in front of me. "That depends, should I?"

Jay paused. "…What she said was all true."

I stopped walking and looked at Jay, tears filling my eyes again. "Why?" I hugged my small pile of clothes to my chest, "Why would you do that to me?"

"No, Ash you don't understand," Jay said, "We used to do that to girls. But…you're different. Damien and I would never do anything to hurt you!" He was slowly moving towards me and I was subconsciously moving away from him.

I yelled at him, "How can I believe you?"

In the blink of an eye I dropped my clothes as I was pushed roughly against the wall. Jay was a so close to my face.

"I can't force you to believe me but…" he whispered, "I can try to convince you."

Then he kissed me, gently, which was surprising for someone with Jay's personality. After about a minute our gentle kissing turned into a rough make-out session, in which a lot of tongue was involved.

Realizing we were still in the hallway where people could see us I moved to the side quickly to get away from Jay. "We-we have to go…" I said picking up the clothes I had dropped.

I couldn't look at Jay's face. Whether he was disappointed because we stopped or smirking because I kissed him back I didn't want to know.

When we got back I put my clothes in a drawer Damien provided for me and nervously sat on the bed watching T.V. After a while of awkward silence I looked at Damien.

"Can I use your shower?" I some of my clothes out of the drawer I had just put them.

"Um sure…" Damien studied my face and I tried to turn away from him, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Haha!" I couldn't control my voice from shaking, "Of course I feel fine. Why do you ask?" _Yes, I just shared my very first real kiss with a vampire and I couldn't get rid of this constant fluttering feeling in my stomach, but I would be okay. I just had to keep telling myself that._

Damien widened his eyes at me, "You just seem….off…. Did something happen?"

I gulped, "Nothing worth mentioning of course." I quickly stood up and walked over to the bathroom. Once I had shut the door I quickly locked it and sighed with relief.

Once I had taken a shower, brushed my teeth and gotten redressed in fresh clothes I came out of the bathroom. To see Damien was reading and Jay arguing with Sam over which channel to watch.

"Instead of arguing why don't we all go for a walk around the school?" I suggested.

"Okay!" Sam said excitedly.

Jay shrugged, "Sure."

"You guys can go without me," Damien said, "I'm trying to read about something…" He seemed really focused on his book.

"Please, Damien," I frowned, "Just for a little while."

Damien looked at me for a moment. "Alright, fine."

We walked outside to the large courtyard. It was a nice day, the sun was out and only a few clouds were in the sky. Then suddenly Sam tripped over his own feet

Jay laughed when Sam fell on the ground.

Usually I would have hit Jay's arm and told him to stop but I couldn't even look him in the eyes without getting a horrible anxious feeling in my stomach.

Damien helped Sam up. "Sam you should be more careful…"

"Are you alright?" I asked Sam.

Sam nodded, "Yeah I'm okay."

We were walking around for a while, talking and laughing…

_If they are just playing with my mind and they really planned on killing me in the end…and if there is a God out there…please…just let me enjoy this while I can. Let me pretend we're all just normal friends and no one would end up hurt in the end. Just for a while, let me pretend everything is going to be okay._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

I awoke on Monday from a _horrible _dream. Also, for a moment I completely forgot where I was. It was dark in the room as I looked around. Completely delirious and half-asleep, I tried to roll out of one side of the bed only to hit someone else blocking my way, causing us both to fall on the floor with a thump.

Completely awake now, I got off the person's chest which I had fallen on and the light was flicked on.

I could feel myself turning red as I saw Jay was glaring up at me from the floor, clearly annoyed.

"S-sorry," I smiled innocently at him and got up.

Slowly, Jay stood up as well, his eyes bloodshot red.

"Jay… Are you okay?" I nervously looked at him.

Before I could even register what was going on, Damien tackled Jay to the ground.

I gasped, "Damien! What the hell—!"

"Sam! Take Ash down the hall to Nathans' _now_!" Damien commanded Sam as Jay began struggling and attempting to get free from Damien's grip. This included trying to scratch, bite…anything to get Damien to release him.

"What's going on?" I said as Sam grabbed my arm and began pulling me out of the room.

Suddenly Jay flipped Damien over and quickly got up and ran towards us. Sam attempted to block Jay from me only to get roughly pushed out of the way. I heard a thud as Sam's head hit the floor.

"Jay!" I yelled as he pushed me against the door. Both of his hands were pushed against the wall on either side of me, making escaping impossible.

Then I could see it, the animalistic look in Jay's eyes, and a few of his teeth had grown into long fangs. He must be _thirsty_.

I began hyperventilating as he just stood there staring at me for a moment. Then it was like everything happened in slow motion. Jay leaned forward to bite my neck…then…just as before when William had kissed me it felt like something in my mind snapped.

I threw Jay a left-hook in the jaw.

To my amazement he stumbled away from me. I hadn't punched him because I wanted to though. It was like someone else was controlling every one of my actions. Then the voices came.

_"Quit trying to resist, Ash, let us take over." One said._

_ "Yeah, Ash, we'll fight him for you." Another one told me._

I knit my hands in my own hair as an excruciating headache hit me and I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Then I saw Damien tackle Jay again. But I was in way too much pain to care anymore.

The voices started to yell at me.

_"Ash let us take over! You're too weak to live with vampires!"_

"No! No! Shut up!" I yelled.

_"If you don't let us take over willingly, we'll do it by force."_

I fell backward into a corner of the room and hit the back of my head against the wall.

"No! Go away!" I screamed at it began to feel as if my body was being electrocuted and there was a bunch of helium in my body. I twisted and rolled around trying to get rid of the feeling but nothing was working. I even stood up and purposely ran into the wall. I would try anything that would almost get rid of the pain. Even if only for one second.

Then Sam was next to me again. He was dragging me by my feet out of the room. When we were out of the room Sam let go of me.

"Get up!" He said, "We have to go!"

I nodded. The voices had stopped but my whole body was shaking and my head felt like someone was hitting it with a hammer.

I got to my feet and held the wall for support as I stumbled after Sam who was leading me down the hallway. I was very dizzy now.

Then Sam stopped in front of a door and knocked on it. "Nathan! Nathan, hurry up and open the door it's an emergency!"

The door swung open. "Hello, Sam, I see you brought lovely Ash with you." Nathan smiled. "What's wrong with her? She doesn't look okay."

Sam shrugged, "I dunno, just get her inside, Jay went _crazy_."

"And I'm guessing that's supposed to mean he was perfectly sane before…" Nathan mumbled as he helped me inside and shut the door behind us. Immediately I sat down on the floor rocking back and forth again. "What exactly happened?"

"I guess he hasn't…" Sam paused, "…drank anything in a while because it looks like his body completely took over despite what his mind actually wanted to do."

"Well that was dumb of him," Nathan crossed his arms around his chest and sat down on the bed. "He wanted to protect Ash so bad but he was putting her in danger himself by not letting himself feed."

Sam nodded in agreement.

After a minute or two the pain completely faded away. I took a deep breath and stopped shaking.

Then there was a light knock on the door, followed by a heavy, loud knock.

Nathan stood up and went over to open the door clearly irritated. "What?"

It was the twin boys from before, Jack and Ethan.

Ethan let himself in, "Hey, what the hell is going on in your room Sam?"

"Yes, there seems to be a _lot_ of noise coming from there," Jack added with a swift nod.

But Sam wasn't listening he was just staring off into space.

Ethan tilted his head at Sam still waiting for a response.

Suddenly Sam ran out of the room, "Jack, Ethan, we have to help Damien! Ash you stay there with Nathan!" Jack and Ethan quickly followed Sam out of the room slamming the door behind them.

I was a bit uneasy about being left with Nathan, the _cannibal_, but it couldn't be helped. "I wonder what happened." I said worried.

"Probably vampire stuff," Nathan sat back down on the bed running a hand through his long dark brown hair. He was so calm about it.

"How long have you hung around vampires, Nathan?" I asked curiously.

He looked at me for a second, "_Eight years_." Nathan yawned, "And I've been a cannibal for _eleven years_."

"Then how old are you?" My eyes widened in shock.

He smirked. "I turned seventeen three months ago."

My jaw dropped.

Besides the fact that he _ate_ other humans I really admired Nathan for being a human and able to live with vampires for so long.

"You started eating other humans when you were _six_?" Subconsciously, I began moving towards the door.

Nathan kept smirking, "Does it really bother you that much? Are you scared? I'm not going to hurt you."

It didn't matter if he _said_ he wasn't going to hurt me that didn't mean I could trust him.

"No offense but you honestly _creep me the fuck out_." I opened the door quickly, "I don't really feel comfortable being in a room alone with you so I'll just—"

_"How strange,"_ Nathan cut me off which caused me to stop for a moment to listen to him, "You're more scared of _me_ than you are of the _vampires_. At least with me you'd have a much better chance of getting away."

I looked at the floor. _He was completely right_. "I…" I stepped back inside the room and shut the door. "I don't know why…"

"From what Sam told me Jay went crazy from lack of blood meaning if you hadn't had gotten out of there in time he would've attacked the closest thing with blood running through their veins, _you_," Nathan said, "He would've undoubtedly killed you but you're still not afraid of them?"

"He did try to attack me…" I said quietly still looking at the floor. "And who ever said I wasn't afraid of them?" I yelled at Nathan, "Who ever said I wasn't afraid for my life every second I'm with or _away_ from them?"

Then I remembered the story about Suzan and what Sophia had once told me.

_"She died for sticking her nose into other people lives. For being involved in a world that she didn't belong in."_

I was basically _trapped_. If I avoided Jay and Damien (I don't include Sam of course because he's so sweet and innocent and would never think of hurting me…) then William would kill me. But if I stayed with them I was in danger of them turning on me and killing me.

I felt the warmth of wet tears spilling out over my cheeks.

"You don't know how hard it is!" I yelled at Nathan again, "I have no idea what to do or who to turn to for help because I'm too weak to protect myself…. And you don't know how frustrating that is!"

Nathan wasn't smirking anymore. Now it was more like a look of pity.

"No, don't pity me!" I glared at him.

Nathan was just staring at me. He didn't say a word. I hurriedly tried to wipe away the tears away and got myself together. I took a deep breath as Sam, Ethan, Jack and Damien came in carrying Jay. Damien looked like he was in serious pain. I could see blood seeping through the shirt he was wearing.

Damien dropped Jay's unconscious body and then fell to the floor himself. Damien coughed up blood (_Who knew vampires could do that? But what do I know…_).

Damien spoke quietly, "_Ash_… or Nathan. Give Jay some of your blood. It…will make him normal again. Hurry, before he wakes up!"

Nathan quickly opened up his drawer and pulled out a switchblade.

"Would you like to?" He smirked at me and I shook my head, no. Nathan shrugged, "Fine then. He cut his hand and as blood began seeping out he moved over to Jay and forced his mouth open. While Nathan was dripping blood into Jay's mouth Damien stood up again and stumbled over to me.

"Sorry about this…" then he hugged me.

My whole body began to shake with pain. Half of me felt like something was slowly tearing apart my soul and devouring it piece by piece while the other half of me was drifted away into nirvana.

I screamed not sure if it was in pain or pleasure, "Oh _GOD_!" But I couldn't push Damien away. Something was telling me I shouldn't.

Just when I thought my body would explode from these strange feelings Damien pulled away panting a bit.

"Sorry…" He said again, "I had to feed on your energy a bit to regain mine. Jay really put up a fight."

"Feed on my energy…_a bit_?" I said, barely able to talk after the indescribable experience.

Then I heard Jay groan and looked over at him. Nathan was still feeding him his blood and Jay seemed to be waking up.

"My arm is starting to feel numb can I stop now?" Nathan asked Damien just before Jay shot up and latched onto Nathan's arm sucking more blood out of him. Nathan gasped.

Damien quickly tackled Jay like last time and he punched Jay in the face. "Snap out of it you dumbass!"

Jayden blinked a couple times at Damien.

Then his eyes widened a bit, "W-what?" Jay pushed Damien off him and slowly sat up looking around. "D-did I just…drink _Nathan's_ blood?"

"Yes." Nathan glared at Jay, "And you nearly took my arm off, you ass." He was holding his arm in pain.

Jayden covered his mouth and began making gagging noises, "You've got to be kidding me!" He looked absolutely disgusted, "Why would you make me drink _his_ blood?"

"Ash didn't want to so I was your only other option," Nathan continued to glare at the vampire. "But don't worry; I won't be helping you out again. I probably lost a good pint of blood there…"

Jay groaned again.

"Jayden you have to be more careful and don't deprive yourself of blood like that! You really put Ash in danger like that!" Damien looked really angry.

"I'm sorry but…it's weird I don't remember ever feeling thirsty…" Jay looked deep in thought.

Strangely I began feeling dizzy and everything became a blur. Suddenly I stumbled backward onto the bed and passed out.

**(A/N: I was home sick today and was able to complete this! ^-^ Hope you guys like it!)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

I awoke back in Damien and Jaden's room. At that moment I realized: There's only _one_ bed in this room. I blinked and sat up in the bed as I looked around for one of my favorite vampires.

Then I saw Damien sitting on a chair near the bed reading.

"Damien…" I said getting ready to ask a strange question.

He looked up from his book, "Hm?"

"Um…th-there's only one bed here," I cleared my throat.

"Before your mind starts to wander, no, we never slept in the same bed. Sam usually gets the bed. Jay and I usually don't come back to the room." Damien looked back at his book.

"Oh…" I was going to ask where they went then but I decided it was better if I minded my own business. "What are you always reading?"

Damien looked at me again. "Oh, um, I was reading about…the ritual William is using on you. I'm trying to find a loophole or something, anything to try to stop him."

I groaned. For a while I was trying to pretend William didn't exist and I wasn't in this horrible predicament. "Any luck so far?"

"_Well_…" Damien stared down at the book.

"_Yeeeess_?" Was he trying to avoid telling me something?

"Um, there is a way you _might _be able to stop William from finishing the ritual on you," Damien continued to stare down at his book.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me? Hurry up I wanna know!" I said curiously.

"You can try performing the same ritual with someone else… But it's not guaranteed that it'll work if you do!" Damien looked at me with a frown.

"Eh…" I didn't know what to say.

"You have to at least consider it as an option." Damien said.

"Heh, more like a last resort…" I told him. "If I was to do the ritual with someone else…. Who did you think I would do it with?"

"Uh… There are your obvious options, me and Jay… there's also Nathan…Jack and Ethan too. Or you can even do it with another girl if you prefer!"

"No, thank you!" I said quickly, "Never in a million years would I consider the last three options!"

"So…wait," Damien suddenly smirked, "You'd consider _Nathan_?"

The fluttering feeling in my stomach came back. "Uh…haha… Yeah…"

Nathan was _definitely _good looking. Especially for a human (since I figure vampires have that _supernatural_ beauty). It felt weird now that Damien knew that I would possibly consider Nathan as someone I'd do that strange ritual with if I had to. It's not that I liked Nathan like that or anything because I definitely _didn't_ (that most likely has something to do with the cannibal thing).

Actually, Nathan was probably the _best_ candidate.

…Sex with vampires sounded _scary_.

Damien continued to stare at me with a smirk.

I could feel myself blushing. "What?"

"Alright then," Damien said, "I know who you'll be performing the ritual with then if it ever comes to that."

"And who might that be?" Jayden asked as he walked in with Sam and _Nathan_.

My eyes widened and I gave Damien a pleading look.

"Why…?" Damien asked me, "They'll find out eventually anyways."

I sighed in defeat, "Fine."

"Ash and I were just discussing if she had to choose someone to perform the ritual with—"

"I know." Jay said, "I heard you through the door."

Sam suddenly snickered. He probably already knew.

"Well I didn't," Nathan said looking a bit bored. He was eating a breakfast biscuit, "Please continue with the explanation."

I groaned.

"She would choose Nathan," Damien couldn't help but laugh.

Nathan stopped chewing and looked completely shocked.

"I never said that!" I tried to defend myself quickly, "I said he's one of the options I'd _consider_!"

Nathan slowly turned to me. He had stopped eating completely and was grinning at me.

"Why is it such a _big deal_?" I was getting annoyed now.

"Because," Damien laughed, "Since you'll consider another human he's the one you _have to choose now_."

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not letting you do it with another vampire," Damien got serious; "It's dangerous. But since I know you'll '_consider_' Nathan, a human, you should have no problem with choosing him…if you ever have to at least."

"Don't get the wrong idea Nathan," Jay said to him. Jay looked thoroughly irritated.

"Mmmm. Too late." Nathan continued to grin at me.

I tried to avoid his eyes as best as I could.

"I think we need to have a _chat_." Nathan said to me.

"_Later_." Jay said, "You need to hurry up and get dressed Ash, school is about to start."

"Ah!" I looked at the clock. It was 7:16, class started in 14 minutes!

I quickly got out of the bed and looked in the drawer for my uniform. Once I had my clothes I ran into the bathroom to change.

I almost had my whole uniform but…it seemed I was missing a striped knee-sock.

Suddenly the bathroom door swung open and I tried to cover up, not having my shirt buttoned up yet. Then I saw it was only Sam.

He was so adorable as he tried his best to cover his eyes and held out my sock. "You forgot this!"

"Thank you, Sam," I took the sock from him and he left, shutting the door behind him. I should've probably locked it but it was too late now. I finished dressing and walked out.

"Arrghhh! I'm going to be so late!" I quickly left and everyone else followed me.

Sam went to his own classes and we went to ours. I hadn't even realized it before but I had Nathan in three classes together including my first one. Luckily in those three classes we sat absolutely nowhere near each other.

Then I began to wonder. What about the classes that I didn't have Damien Jay or even Nathan in. My second to last class was with Jay and Nathan and my last class was with Damien and Nathan, which left two classes that no one would be with me in.

Well, knowing Damien he probably had a plan.

As I sat there bored in geometry a note was suddenly passed to my desk. Making sure the teacher didn't see me I opened it up and read it.

'_I know you're sleeping with them whore!' _Is what it said.

Completely shocked I balled up the paper and looked for the person who passed it to me. I was guessing it was from the group of girls angrily glaring at me a few seats away. I may be extremely quiet but I won't be taking that kind of crap from anybody.

I threw the paper back at them and gave them the middle finger. No I was not _sleeping_ with Jayden and Damien. Not the way _they_ thought I was at least.

Then another note was passed to my desk. Expecting it to be another note from those girls again I opened it with a sigh. But then I realized it definitely couldn't be from them. The handwriting was way too neat. And the contents of the note were more disturbing than what those girls could ever fathom.

_You didn't think I would leave you forever right? Well I know you have Damien and Jayden to protect you now but they failed to realize I could hold one of your friends' captive. I have your friend Valerie, and if she's not enough to get you to come to me then I should tell you that I have little Sam too. I don't have a lot of patience so if you were smart you'd meet me at the bottom of the stairs to the Men's Ward right after class. Oh and don't try to bring one of your vampire friends with you. If you do I'll kill your friends. It's as simple as that._

My hands began shaking as I read the note. Then I re-read the last five words over and over again. I didn't have to think about who the note was from. William had Valerie! _And_ Sam! People who had nothing to do with the situation between me and him! That damned bastard! I ripped up the note.

I quickly looked around the room for William but I couldn't find him. With a mixed feeling of complete anger and fear I raised my still shaking hand.

"What is it Ash?" Mr. Harvey called on me.

"I have to go to the bathroom." My voice was shaking too. This was horrible.

He stared at me for a second then nodded. "Hurry up."

I nodded in response though I knew I wasn't coming back. I hurried out of the classroom and ran as fast as my legs would carry me to the bottom of the stairs leading to the Men's Ward. When I saw that no one was there I sat on the bottom step feeling like I was about to cry but I wouldn't let myself.

Then I heard the sound of footsteps quickly approaching. I expected it to be William and braced myself but instead it was _Nathan_.

"Nathan!" I said outraged standing up, "What are you doing? Go back to class!"

He raised an eyebrow at me, "What are _you_ doing? _You_ go back to class!"

"Nathan you don't understand you—"

"I saw how scared you were when you read that second note, Ash, what's going on?" He asked. "Should I go get Damien or Jay?"

"No!" I said quickly, "You can't do that. Nathan, if I told you, you wouldn't understand and it would put your life in serious danger. Don't say anything to anyone. Just go back to class." I looked at him straight in his eyes.

"Yeah… Sure…" Nathan looking at me like I'd lost my mind. Then he grabbed my face and pulled me closer to kiss my cheek. "Be careful."

I stumbled backward in shock. It was like he knew what was happening. Without giving me a chance to say anything he walked away.

"You were smart not to tell him anything."

I quickly turned around to see William smiling at me. My heart was thumping in my chest.

"If you'd have told him," he began to walk down the stairs slowly toward me, "I would have had to kill him."

"You…" I didn't know what to say.

When William was right next to me he leaned forward and whispered into my ear, "He kissed you though, and for that, someday he will suffer." He lightly kissed me where Nathan had.

I pushed him away and punched him right when his lips touched my face. It was now a reflex.

This obviously had made him angry because grabbed my arms and held them down to my sides.

"Why do you bother resisting?" His grip became tighter and I let out a small squeak of pain, "Why don't you react like that when _they_ kiss you?"

How did he know about Jayden kissing me?

I didn't respond to him. After a couple of seconds of us just standing there and me making noises of pain he pulled a rag out of his pocket and pressed it to my face.

It happened so fast. I immediately passed out.

* * *

><p>When I awoke, of course I was not a happy camper.<p>

I was on a bed (tied to a bed) that was actually really soft. Around me were lit candles and because the candles were lit, the light was turned off making it very dim and hard for me to see.

When I turned I saw William right next to me and I gasped, from surprise but mostly fear.

"Why are you so afraid of me?" He was still smiling at me.

"Where's Valerie and Sam?" I asked completely ignoring his question.

"Drink this and I _might_ tell you." He pressed a wine glass filled with a strange red liquid to my lips.

"No!" I said moving my head to the side. "I won't drink anything you give me! Why do you want me so badly anyways? How am I appealing to you in any way?"

William tilted his head at me still smiling. "I just won't allow Damien and Jayden to have you."

"They _don't_ have me! Whoever said I was _theirs_?" I yelled at him.

William set the glass down on a nightstand next to us and laid down on me, his chest against mine, he cupped my face with his hands. "They care for you. More than you know."

He was close to me. Way to close. _Dangerously_ close. I would have punched him again but I was still tied up.

"And you want to ruin whatever happiness they might have with being with me…" I tried to move my face away from him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"It's the exact same thing _they_ did to _me_!" William suddenly became very serious. "Didn't your friend Valerie tell you? If she didn't just ask her, they've been with us the whole time!"

He grabbed a candle and stood up walking over to a corner of the room. The light of the candle allowed me to see Valerie tied up with tape over her mouth and Sam _chained_ to the floor with tape over his mouth. His head was bleeding and I could see tears streaming from his eyes.

"SAM! VALERIE!" I began to struggle furiously, "Why would you hurt _Sam_ of all people? He's just a boy!"

William rolled his eyes, "Oh that little brat? He surprisingly put up quite a fight. That's why I had to hurt him. And because he's a vampire he can break out of regular ropes. So I had to chain him up."

I never saw Sam as a vampire. He was way too sweet and innocent to be considered someone that could actually hurt someone.

He set the candle down next to them and went over to me again. "Now, I want you to drink this, and when you do you'll fall asleep."

William forcibly opened my mouth and poured the red liquid down my throat causing me to choke. However he held my mouth closed and would not allow me to spit it back up so I had to swallow it.

Everything began to get blurry soon afterwards.

"No worries Ash, when you wake back up the _real fun_ part will start." The last thing I saw before falling asleep was William smiling at me. It was the worst thing ever.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

I awoke with a jolt. I was hyperventilating like crazy and I couldn't control myself. It felt like my body was being electrocuted. I attempted to move, to break free from my restraints but of course nothing worked.

"Aah!" I arched my back in discomfort on the bed. When I lied back down I looked around the room still breathing heavily.

No one was there. I was all alone in the small candlelit room which for some reason discomforted me even more.

Involuntarily I began making these strange _moaning_ noises as the sensation spread throughout my body. Then the door opened and I stopped moving completely. Holding my breath, I waited to see who would enter.

After what seemed like forever William entered the room with a smirk.

"Are you alright?" He asked me like he didn't already know what was happening to me.

The only words I could think of to say to him, "Y-you bastard! What the hell did you make me drink?" Whatever it was it was having the weirdest effect…

Then I remembered what Damien and Jay had told me William needed to do to finish that damned ritual.

I had to drink some of his blood and then…

"No…no, no, no…" I said quietly closing my eyes.

"Hm, do I detect fear in your voice?" William shut the door behind him and locked it. He then walked over the bed and sat beside me.

_"You son of a bitch I'm not afraid of you!" _My words even surprised myself because I was actually more scared than I had ever been in my life. This was _not_ a time to be bold. This was a time to start_ crying and begging for my life_. Because there was no way in hell I'd be able to overpower a fucking _vampire_. The laws of physics won't allow it.

"Is this _really_ a time to start struggling?" One of his hands slowly slid over to the edge of my shirt that had slid slightly up revealing part of my stomach, involuntarily of course.

I shivered when his cold hand touched my stomach and tried my best to move away.

"I-I…Please-you…" I couldn't form a complete sentence as warm tears began to fall down my face.

"Aw," William was still smirking making me want to punch him, "But just a second ago you weren't afraid of me."

He got on the bed and lied on top of me like before but this time his school uniform was unbuttoned making it unbearably uncomfortable.

Then I was ready to give up and accept the inevitable until I remembered that Nathan could help me! Maybe he saw the urgency and fear in my face when I last spoke to him and he told Jay and Damien anyways. It was the only thing I could hope for. So all I could do was stall until (hopefully) Damien or Jay came to save me.

They would obviously figure out I was missing.

"C-can you at lease tell me why? Why you're doing this to me?" I sniffled, "In detail this time?"

William stared at me, his smirk faltered for a second. "Well," he got off me and sat up staring off into space, "It all started when I introduced Damien to Jay. They immediately became friends. That's when the games started."

I pretended like I cared, "The _games_?"

"The ones where we would fight over a girl but always kill her in the end." William gave me a serious look now. "I fell in love with someone. Her name was Suzan."

"I've heard about her…" I said quietly.

"Yes, she was your friends' old roommate…" William paused, "Suzan…they…_took_ her from me, and killed her. Then had the audacity to lie about it, they said it wasn't their fault, it was an accident."

He suddenly turned to me and grabbed my shoulders shaking me, "Do you have any idea what it's like?" He yelled, "Walking into your own bedroom and seeing the only person you love laying there on the floor _dead_?"

My eyes widened in shock. "I-I'm sorry…"

William took a deep breath and smirked again. "It's alright, because by tomorrow morning _you'll_ belong to me and there will be nothing Damien or Jay can do about it."

I really wanted to know now, "How did I get involved?"

He let go of my shoulders and leaned back again. "The first day you came to this school, we all were watching you. I think you know that."

"Yeah…" I whispered.

"I could see they were interested in you from the first time they saw you," William leaned over to a nightstand and pulled a cigarette out of the drawer and lit it. "I don't see why though. Besides your face your personality doesn't seem that interesting." He began smoking in the bedroom, "But whatever. I don't care. It's the fact that they like you a _lot_. It's the fact that they _want you a lot_."

I began coughing from the smoke that was filling the small room.

"I'm not going to let them get what they want after they took what I _had_," William took a deep breath, "It's simply reciprocation, an eye for an eye."

I was angry again, "But what about _me_? What if I didn't want to be with them?"

"I don't care about what _you_ want!" William snapped at me, "It's all about what _they want_. They can't have you." He put out the cigarette and got back on top of me. "Let's hurry up and finish this."

"No! Where the hell is Sam and Valerie? I swear if you hurt them…!" I didn't even know what I could do.

Ignoring me completely he began unbuttoning my shirt despite my protest. Then he smirked and kissed me.

I squirmed desperately trying to get away. My wrists began hurting and I pulled at the ropes that held me back.

"Please, don't!" I cried.

"Maybe if you _shut up_ I _might_ be gentle since it is your first time," William continued to smirk as he slowly reached under my skirt sliding my underwear down.

Panicking and not knowing what else to do I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could, causing William to stop and stare at me.

When I stopped screaming I began to pant out of breath.

Then the door was abruptly kicked open and two vampires attacked William, Jay and Damien.

I cried with relief this time. As Jay fought William Damien stopped for a moment and cut the ropes that held me. After I quickly fixed my clothing I hugged Damien, crying on his shoulder.

"Nathan told us something was wrong…" Damien said, "We went looking for you right after he told us."

Jay had William pinned to the floor who barely seemed to be struggling at all.

"He has Sam and Valerie somewhere," I said.

"Just hurry up and kill me," was all William said.

"Why do you suddenly want to die?" Damien glared at him, "What happened to getting back at us for _Suzan_?"

"If you kill me I'll be able to be with her." He said quietly.

"I'll _gladly_ do it," Jay growled.

_"SHE WANTED TO DIE, WILLIAM!" _Damien released me from the hug and pushed Jay off William. Grabbing him by his shirt collar, "She asked us to kill her!"

William narrowed his eyes at him, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"She didn't love you! Her and Valerie figured out you were a vampire, she was _terrified _of you!" Damien looked furious, "Suzan came to us and asked us to kill her! She _begged us!_ She said anything was better than living in fear!"

William removed Damien's hands from his shirt collar, "You're lying!"

Damien lost it and punched William.

My eyes widened in shock.

"You brought Ash into this for _nothing!_" Damien yelled, "If you really want someone to blame for Suzan's death blame yourself! Or better yet, blame _Suzan_, she asked us to kill her!"

William stared at Damien in complete shock.

Damien sighed and grabbed my arm roughly. "Let's go."

"We're just going to leave his there _alive_?" Jay asked.

Damien didn't answer him, he just dragged me out of the room and Jay followed. While we were walking Jay noticed I was struggling to keep up with Damien. So he picked me up bridal-style and began carrying me down the hallways.

"What about Sam and Valerie?" I sniffled having stopped crying.

"William let them go." Jay told me. "Sam's back in our room."

When we got there Damien opened the door revealing Sam lying on the bed. His hair was matted with blood and blood was leaking from his mouth.

"Oh my god is he okay?" Jay put me down and I ran over to Sam, sitting beside him.

"He's fine," Damien said quietly, "He just drank some blood. He's just sleeping now."

"No I'm awake…" Sam yawned and sat up, "Ash!" He hugged me. "I was so scared, did he hurt you?"

"No," I hugged Sam back, "I'm fine. I'm just glad _you're_ okay." I swear I loved Sam like he was my son. "Jay, Damien, thank you _so_ much for all you both have done for me."

"Isn't it our fault you got into this mess in the first place?" Jay said.

Before anyone else had a chance to speak Nathan burst through the door. "I knew I could hear people talking when I passed by your door!" He looked at me, "Good you got Ash." He smiled.

I stood up and strangled Nathan in a hug. "Thank you so much for not believing me when I said nothing was wrong!"

"N-no problem," Nathan said and hugged me back.

"I don't know what I would've done without you Nathan," I was close to crying again. This time tears of joy.

Suddenly I involuntarily cupped Nathan's face in my hands and kissed him.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

My mind slowly processed what I was doing and I quickly pulled away from Nathan shocked at my own actions.

Feeling myself turning red, I turned and looked at Damien, Jay and Sam. Sam didn't look surprised at all, Jay looked angry and Damien was staring at me completely shocked.

Nathan began turning a bit red himself and that made me giggle.

Suddenly Nathan grabbed my arm and began pulling me out the room, "Me and Ash need to talk for a moment!"

"Wait!" Jay said grabbing my other arm stopping both of us from leaving. He gave me this strange sad look for a second then slowly released my arm, "I—! …. N-never mind…" He looked away from me.

Nathan continued to pull me out of the room and down the hallway.

"W-where are you taking me…?" I was confused for a moment until he stopped in front on his bedroom door.

Then with one swift movement he opened the door, pushed me inside and shut the door behind us, locking it.

"Nathan—!" I got extremely nervous.

"What the hell was that?" He didn't sound mad. He was just loud.

"What was what?" I asked acting like I didn't know.

He grabbed my shoulders, "Why the hell did you kiss me?"

I frowned, "I…I don't know. I was just so happy because you helped save me."

"You don't go kissing people like that! What about _Jay_?"

I looked Nathan straight in his eyes, "What about him?"

"C'mon, you're not _that_ dense!" Nathan stared back at me, "He…!" He abruptly stopped talking to rethink what he was going to say, "Who do you like more? Out of me, Jay and Damien," he suddenly asked me.

That was a hard question. "Hmm..." I thought for a moment.

"You'd better figure it out," Nathan said, "I don't want—"

As if against my will I kissed him again. After a moment of hesitation he kissed back. A couple of minutes passed and we pulled away.

"You don't really…like me do you?" Nathan looked away then looked back at me, "I mean, I thought you liked Jay."

"I have come to realize," I said without hesitating, "I don't like Jay or Damien, the way I like you. I don't think I ever will." The words just slipped out, "I want to get to know you better, Nathan." I smiled nervously. Why did I suddenly feel this way? Why was I suddenly saying all this? I never usually said what was on my mind or how I felt.

After a moment of looking completely shocked Nathan smiled, "No one's ever said that to me before…"

I tilted my head at him, "Really?" One would think everyone would like to get to know someone like Nathan. He had good looks, an eccentric personality and now I could see that he really cares about his friends. All of it interested me. I think I've always wanted, always needed, a friend like Nathan. And I could accept the fact that he was a cannibal. Someone's diet doesn't define a person of course.

"You know there are some things about you that I've wanted to know as well," Nathan said.

"Like what?"

"How did a sweet girl like you get put into a place like this? Where all the other girls _look_ nice but are actually psychotic murderers," He looked like he really wanted to know.

"I guess I'm one of those girls," I laughed, "I murdered my father." I continued to laugh and Nathan laughed with me until we both realized, there's really nothing funny about murdering one of your own family members. "What about you?"

"Isn't it obvious? I murdered people, ate them for eleven years straight. Finally the police traced it back to me." He smiled like it was fine.

"How did you evade them for so long?" I was curious too now.

"Well I was sloppy at first. I left finger prints and all sorts of DNA on the crime scene. There were times where I had to leave the country for a while. But then I met a few vampires. They helped me kill without leaving a trace of evidence." Nathan looked like he was thinking way back to the first time he'd killed someone.

"H-how many people have you killed?"

"Well…" He thought for a moment, "I've lost count. I killed every time I got hungry. When I first started eating humans I was only six years old so… I had friends… do it for me at first. We were all cannibals…"

I raised a questioning eyebrow at him, "_Friends? _What kind of friends does a six year old have that are cannibals?"

"Well my older brother was there too…" Nathan began to get shifty-eyed. He looked like he didn't want to talk about his brother.

I wouldn't ask about that, for now at least.

"I have a question." Nathan said. "I'm just confirming right now that you….and I are…?"

I could feel myself blushing, "Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah, so, I guess we are…" Nathan began turning a bit red from embarrassment and it was so cute! "Do you want to tell Jay and Damien?"

"Why bother keeping it a secret?"

"Because Jay has feelings for you, the last thing I want to do is make him angry so maybe we should wait a while," Nathan suggested.

I shrugged, "That's fine. But when do you plan on telling him?"

"Hm… Maybe we should wait until he gets the hint," Nathan said.

"But that could take forever!" As soon as the last word left my mouth there was a light knock at the door.

Nathan slowly opened it revealing Sam.

He ran in and hugged Nathan, "_NATHAN I SAW THE WORST THING EVER!_"

"What? What? What is it?" Nathan looked a bit annoyed.

When Sam let go of Nathan I could see that he was _crying_.

"Sam what did you see?" I went and hugged Sam. I hated to see him cry.

"N-Nathan was d-dead!" He struggled to say it between sobs, "I-I don't know why but I saw him…"

Nathan's eyes widened and he hugged him again as well. "It's okay Sam. I'm right here. Alive."

"Was it just a bad dream, Sam?" I asked though I knew it couldn't have been. Sam wasn't asleep when we left the room.

"No! It was a vision! But I don't understand, usually my visions are of the near future. And I don't know anyone who would want to kill Nathan!" Sam looked so scared, "I don't want Nathan to die!"

Of course the first name that came to my mind was William. Damien shouldn't have left him alive. Speaking of Damien him and Jay stepped into the room behind Sam.

"I had a feeling this was where you ran off to." Damien looked at Sam, "What kind of vision made you run off like that?"

"Apparently he had a vision of me, dead," Nathan said surprisingly calm.

"Did you see who killed him?" Damien asked suddenly serious.

"N-no, I just saw Nathan lying on the ground in a pool of blood! His eyes were all white!" Sam wouldn't let go of me or Nathan.

"That doesn't sound like a regular kind of dead." Jay said crossing his arms around his chest as he sighed, "It sounds more like he was changing into a vampire."

Sam sniffed.

Nathan smiled at the young boy, "See Sam? I'm not going to die."

"But you're going to be turned into a vampire?" My eyes widened in shock. I was so relieved he wasn't going to die though.

"Yeah wait a minute!" Nathan removed Sam from him and looked at Damien and Jay, "I don't want to be a vampire! And who changes me into one?"

"How is anyone supposed to know?" Jay said, "Obviously Sam didn't see anything else but you transforming into one."

Nathan looked annoyed.

I was getting nervous, "What if it's William?"

"I doubt it," Damien said, "Now that he knows the truth about Suzan he might not be bothering us for a while. But I'll check just to make sure." He looked at Sam, "You stay here. Jay, come with me. If there are any problems, Sam, I want you to go get Jack and Ethan down the hall."

"Agh! But I don't like Jack and Ethan they're mean to me when you guys aren't around!" Sam pouted.

"It's okay Sam, I won't let them mess with you," I tried to assure him.

When Jay and Damien left Sam soon fell asleep and Nathan and I sat on either side of him watching T.V.

It didn't seem like anything bad was about to happen…

"Why don't you want to become a vampire?" I asked Nathan out of curiosity.

"Vampires don't eat the meat of humans. From what I've heard, everything tastes like _lead_ if it's not blood." Nathan sighed, "We humans taste so good! I never want human flesh to taste bad!"

"Ehhh…" Humans didn't sound too appetizing to me, "I always thought we'd taste like beef or something…"

Nathan looked at me like I was crazy, "Of course not! Actually I think each human has their own unique sort of taste. It's nothing like any of the regular meats you can buy at a grocery store. You should try it sometime!"

I gasped, "N-no! No thank you I don't want to eat human!"

"It's just like eating any other animal!" Nathan said, "I bet if you tried it—"

"No, no, no, no, no. A million times, no." I said stubbornly, "I'm not eating another human being. I just can't do it." Thinking about it was starting to make me feel sick.

"Pfft. Fine, but you're the one who's missing out," Nathan said continuing to watch whatever was on T.V.

I had stopped paying attention the T.V. and began thinking about what Nathan would be like as a vampire. I knew I hadn't wanted to be with a vampire before but…if Nathan became a vampire my perspective on that would certainly change. Then I smiled. Nathan would always be Nathan. Vampire or not I knew he wouldn't change and I'd still feel the same way about him.

"What are you smiling for?" Nathan narrowed his eyes at me.

"Why _aren't _you smiling?" I countered his silly question with another silly question.

"Well I'm not exactly happy that someone who can see the future is telling me that I'm going to be a vampire! That's not exactly good news to me!" He was getting loud.

"Sh!" I said quickly, "I know you're irritated about this but don't wake up Sam!"

"Irritated is an understatement." Nathan groaned. "I'm so sorry, Ash. Please forgive me, I'm just stressed out."

"It's okay, once all this is resolved, whether you become a vampire or not everything will be fine," I said to him, smiling again.

Nathan's bedroom door slowly began to creak open.

Nathan jumped up and stood in front of me and Sam, who was beginning to wake up. I grabbed Sam and held him tightly as William stepped into the room.

"What are you doing here? Didn't Damien and Jay go to talk to you?" Nathan glared at William.

"Don't worry; I'm not here to hurt anyone. And no, they didn't talk to me. I have no idea what you're talking about," William calmly shut the door behind him.

That was strange.

"What are you doing here William?" Sam was fully awake now and looked both furious and terrified.

"I came to….apologize…" William looked at me, "I came to apologize to Ash."

Memories of less than a _day_ _ago _quickly came back to me. "After what you did? I'll never forgive you!" I yelled at him. That bastard almost _raped _me! And he expected me to just forgive him?

William shrugged, "I didn't expect you to forgive me. And I don't care about whether you do or you don't. I was just apologizing for dragging you into something you shouldn't have been involved in."

"Whatever. I would be more forgiving if you would just leave me alone, for the rest of my life just stay away from me!" I was so angry now. So angry, my head started to hurt. "Just go away!"

William didn't seem shocked by my words but Nathan and Sam did.

William suddenly smirked, "Strange. I didn't see that before," he turned around to leave, "My actions were pointless from the start. Your physical body and soul already aren't your own." Then he left slowly shutting the door behind him.

I groaned rubbing my head, "What the hell was that about?"

Nathan looked at me strangely. "What was that last part about?"

"You mean the 'body and soul already aren't your own' blah, blah, blah, crap? I have no idea," I sighed. I didn't want to listen to anything William had to say.

"Where are Damien and Jay?" Sam looked scared for a second again.

"I'm sure they're fine," Nathan said. "Let's wait a bit longer and if they don't come back I'll go look for them."

So we waited. We waited for hours. Soon everyone fell asleep and I awoke to the ringing of an alarm.

I shot out of the bed. "Huh? Where's Damien and-and—"

"They haven't come back yet. Something's wrong," Nathan said turning off the alarm. "School starts in a couple of hours. I'm going to go look for them and you can get ready."

I then realized I was still wearing my school uniform. "Alright but just wait a while for me! I want to look for them too!"

He nodded, "Fine but hurry up."

"Okay!" I quickly ran out of the door and down the hall back to Damien and Jay's room where all my stuff was. Swinging the door open I froze where I stood.

There looking through all my stuff was a very tall boy. I squeaked in surprise. He was taller than Damien! He had to be over 6ft.

Hearing me squeak the guy turned around and began to walk towards me. His short, black, spiky hair stayed perfectly in place as he moved.

"Who are you?" I began to quickly move away from him.

"Be quiet," he said smiling, "I can see right through you."

"What…?" I was confused and scared now. Right before I could run back to Nathan's room the boy grabbed my shoulder.

"Which one are you? Acacius, Elysia? _Ashtoreth?_" The boy grabbed my chin and began turning my head to look at my face.

_What's going on? Why can't I control—?_

"_You're exactly correct_," I pushed the tall boy away, "Who are you? How did you know all _three of us_?"

"You _demon_ how dare you take over the mind of a teenage girl," The boy grabbed my arm.

"Don't touch me!" I immediately punched the boy in the chest making him stumble backward, "You _stupid_ human. Or _no,_ you're not a human are you? You're a _witch_."

"Yes and you're a powerful demon aren't you?" he held his chest where I hit him.

"That's nothing compared to what I can do to you outside of this girls stupid human limitations," I smiled at the boy.

"Which makes me wonder why you chose a vulnerable teenage human girl," he dared to grab my shoulder again.

I just stared at him. I could hear footsteps quickly approaching. "My time is up for now."

Suddenly Nathan ran up to the boy and punched him in the jaw.

Reeling backwards, the boy, let go of me and fell to the floor.

"Did he hurt you?" Nathan asked me.

My mind emerged from darkness.

Nathan grabbed my arm and shook me a bit, "Ash? Ash, are you okay?"

"Um-um… I'm fine," _What happened to me?_ I didn't remember anything that happened from the time that guy was grabbing my face up until Nathan began talking to me. It was like I blacked out.

"Why was he grabbing you?" Nathan examined me to see for himself whether I was hurt or not. "He's obviously not a vampire or my punch wouldn't have hurt him that much."

"Uh… he was… in the room looking through my stuff and then he just…grabbed me. You came after that," I wasn't even sure if it was a lie or not. "Forget changing my clothes!" I said, "Let's just hurry up and go look for Jay and Damien."

I then remembered clearly what that boy said to me before I 'blacked out'.

_"I can see right through you."…. "Which one are you? Acacius, Elysia? Ashtoreth?"_

What the hell did that mean? Which…which one am I?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Eventually we found Damien in the cafeteria. He wasn't eating or anything he was just sitting at a table all alone.

"Damien!" I ran over to him, "Where the hell have you been?"

"And where's Jay?" Nathan added.

"I don't know where Jay is. I've been here this whole time," Damien didn't sound too happy.

I groaned. This _had_ to be the last place we checked. "What do you mean you don't know where Jay is?" I began panicking, "How could you not know where he is?"

"When we left to go talk to William somehow Jay and I got into an argument and eventually he became furious and ran off somewhere. I didn't feel like talking to anyone after that so I just came here." Damien looked tired and bored.

Nathan frowned, "Why didn't you at least come back to confirm that everything was okay?"

"Do you know how worried I was?" I hugged Damien, "I thought something really bad happened to you guys!"

"Jay and I can take care of ourselves. You should know that by now," Damien sighed and stood up. "School is about to start."

I let go of Damien and looked up at him, "But what about Jay?" _Where could he possibly be?_

Damien shrugged, "I have no idea where he could be."

"Well what if something bad happened to him? We have to find him," I was worrying again.

The bell rang for class to begin.

"You have to go to class. I would go looking for him but I doubt he would want to talk to me now anyway. So there's no point, let's go," Damien tried to walk away but I grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"Wait, Damien!" My panic and worry turned into a horrible feeling of anxiety in my stomach, "Why wouldn't he want to talk to you? Jay's your best friend what could you guys possibly have argued about to make him not talk to you?"

Damien wouldn't look at me. "I can't say it. Jay needs to tell you himself." He pulled his arm out of my grip, "Now get to class."

"NO!" I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as the feeling of anxiety grew. Why did I have a feeling Jay was in some sort of trouble? "I won't go to class until I know Jay is okay! Both of you have been protecting me for a while. And if I went missing you would immediately go looking for me. I can't just go to class while Jay could be somewhere hurt!" I took a deep breath, "Jay's my friend. And if he really is your friend you wouldn't care if he doesn't talk to you! You would find him!"

Damien sighed again but he didn't answer me he just started walking away.

I angrily hit the cafeteria table with my fist, "Fine! If Damien won't look for Jay I will! I don't care if I miss school."

"Ash, you can't do that. If Jay is in trouble how could you help him? If it's bad enough a vampire can't get away what makes you think a human like you will?" Nathan explained to me.

I glared at Nathan, "Well who's supposed to help him then?" I could feel my eyes growing warm with tears, "Damien won't. So who else is there?"

"Y-you can try Jack and Ethan…" Nathan suggested.

Tears began to fall, "Yeah right! Jack and Ethan don't care about Jay!" I sniffed, "If…if it were me I know Jay would try to find as soon as I went missing…"

Nathan hugged me, "Alright, let's go find him."

Nathan and I began looking everywhere for Jay. We even re-checked places and hallways we'd already been through.

I was getting frustrated, "If only we could go in people's rooms…!"

"Look that's her!"

I turned around to see that tall boy from earlier. He was with two other people now.

"She's the girl with the demons inside her!"

"Huh..?" My eyes widened as the three strange people began to approach us. It looked like they were whispering something.

Nathan of course stood in front of me protectively. "Who the hell are these people?"

"Please move aside sir," A woman said, "We have no desire to harm you but we will be forced to if you don't step away from the girl."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that," Nathan said, "What do you want with her?"

"We are going to try to exorcise all three demons from this girl's soul," the woman looked very serious.

I was confused, "W-what? What do you mean demons?"

Then I got this weird choking feeling. I began coughing up blood.

"We must hurry an—"

I blacked out right then and there.

* * *

><p>When I awoke I was on some sort of hospital bed. Four people surrounded me and I began to panic, "What's going on? Where am I? Where's Nathan?"<p>

I tried to move only to find that my arms and legs were strapped down to the bed. Memories of William hit me and I realized I had a phobia of being tied down and restrained.

I began to hyperventilate. "Pl-please… Let me go!"

"Her heart rate is rapidly increasing!" One person said. They flashed a light in my eyes. "And her pupils are overly dilated for a normal human."

"We have to hurry, hand me the book. Oscar you translate it." Someone handed the woman a large old looking book. She began reading from it, "Relegant daemones ex hoc animam viventem."

A boy began repeating what she was saying in English, "Banish the demons from this living soul."

"Eieci eos et tueri eius a nocentibus," The woman said.

"Banish them and protect her from their harm."

"Occidere monstra intra eius…"

"Kill the monsters inside her…"

The woman continued, "Et Deus misericordiam in nobis."

"And God have mercy—"

I screamed at the top of my lungs as pain shot through my chest and head. "Someone help me!"

"Alright that's enough!" I heard Nathan's voice, "Why is she in pain?"

"Don't interfere!" The woman yelled at Nathan. "This is dangerous for all of us."

Then all at once the pain left my body.

I began panting and calmed down. Everything was silent for a second until I heard Nathan's yell of pain.

"Someone hold him down!" Two of the people left the bed I was lying on and went to go get Nathan.

I couldn't see them but I could hear them struggling to get Nathan, "M-mother! It's one of the demons; they left her body and took his!" A boy yelled.

"But his soul can't withstand the strength of this one! He's going to die!" Another person said.

"Nathan!" I yelled trying to break free. I couldn't even see what was going on in the next room where Nathan was.

"Hold still!" The woman snapped at me, "There's nothing we can do for your friend."

"The demon is tearing his soul apart! We have to do something…!"

I began pulling on the straps so hard my wrists and ankles began to bleed. "Try! At least try to save him! Whoever you are please…" I began to cry helplessly.

The woman sighed, "I'm sorry. There's no kind of magic I know of that can save him. His soul isn't strong enough to handle the demon. There's no magic that can make his soul stronger."

Then I heard a door bust open.

"Who is that?" the woman now looked angry.

"Back away from him," It was Jay speaking, "Nathan…where's Ash?"

"I'm in here!" I called to Jay.

"You can't be in here!" The woman yelled at Jay who just pushed her aside and ripped off all the restraints that tied me down.

He lifted me up off the bed and carried me into the other room.

"Nathan!" Jay set me down beside him.

Blood was leaking from Nathan's eyes and mouth. I could see his irises and his pupils were white. This must've been the vision Sam had…

"A-Ash…" Nathan coughed up more blood.

"Jay, can't you save him? Turn him into a vampire of something?" I was crying, "Please Nathan, please don't die!"

"I'm sorry Ash…demons are stronger than vampires. Being a vampire wouldn't stop the demon from killing him." Jay explained to me.

I cradled Nathan's head in my arms. "I'm sorry Nathan… This is my fault. It's my entire fault… I'm so sorry."

"No," Nathan managed to say, "It's not your fault." He turned to look at Jay, "You have to protect her. I swear if you ever hurt her Jay…I'll haunt you." Even in this condition Nathan was able to joke around and laugh. "Take care of her. Ash, keep an eye on Sam for me. He's going to need you."

Jay nodded.

"I promise I will, please don't die!" I cried even harder as his eyes closed eyes, "Nathan…"

He stopped bleeding and stopped breathing completely.

Jay pulled me away from Nathan's dead body and hugged me.

"I'm sorry Ash, he's dead." Jay said.

"It's my fault!" I yelled. "It's all my fault he's dead!"

Jay lifted me up again. "Let's go Ash."

"We-we can't just leave his body here!" I said trying to get away.

"Don't worry I'll get it later," Jay carried me down the hallways.

I continued to cry. I couldn't believe Nathan was really dead.

Jay didn't seem to be in a hurry to get where ever we were going. After a while I stopped crying.

"Jay…" I said quietly. I had my arms wrapped around his neck to prevent the feeling of falling though I knew Jay wouldn't drop me. "What did you and Damien argue about?"

Jay sighed and stopped walking.

"Ash," Jay said, "I've told you everything about my past. I've told you things not even Damien knows. And I was…scared when Valerie told you those things. I was scared you'd leave. Would you like to know why?"

Jay put me down gently.

I had a feeling I already knew what he was about to say. "Why?"

We looked at each other straight in the eyes. "I love you, Ash. I think I've loved you from the first time I saw you. I guess I was jealous of Nathan before… So I talked to Damien about it. He made me realize that if you were happier with Nathan than you were with me then I should just back off…" Jay took a deep breath. "I got mad. That's why I wasn't around for a while. If you want to blame someone for Nathan's death you can blame me."

I hugged him, "I could never blame you for anything Jay."

"That's good to hear," Jay said, "But I really am sorry about all this."

"There's nothing you could've done about it," I said quietly, "Let's go. We have to go tell everyone about Nathan." I didn't want to imagine Sam's reaction when he heard the news. "Poor Sam…"

Jay managed to smile at me, "I swear you'd make a great mother for Sam. You're such a pushover whenever he's sad."

I sighed, "I promised Nathan I'd keep an eye on him…" We began walking again.

Jay rested a hand on my shoulder as we walked. No matter how much I wish I could, I couldn't magically fall in love with Jay right then and there and be over Nathan. I'd be lying though if I said I never had feelings for Jay….

We made it back to Damien and Jay's room to find Damien and Sam already there.

"Sam, Damien," I took a deep breath holding back tears again, "Before you say anything…. Nathan is…is dead."

Sam gasped and immediately burst out into tears. I quickly hugged him.

Damien looked absolutely shocked.

"I knew it! I told you guys what I saw!" Sam was wailing.

"It's okay Sam," I told him quietly. I didn't know what I could tell him to make him feel better. "Everything's going to be okay."

He continued to cry on my shoulder. "N-Nathan was my best friend! I-I don't know what I'm going to do…"

"C'mon Sam," I used my shirt to wipe Sam's tears away, "Nathan wouldn't want to see you cry."

Nathan was a valued friend of ours. I'd make sure he was _never_ forgotten.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Three months after Nathan's death, nothing was the same for me. I couldn't even concentrate in class anymore. But on the bright-side, at least I had finally grown accustomed to my daily schedule without any strange annoying interruptions by crazy vampires.

I was still living with Damien and Nathan though I'm sure I didn't really need to anymore. Actually I might be moving out, I haven't decided yet.

I sighed, playing with my pencil on my desk as the teacher spoke about something unimportant to me. Then the teacher got a phone call. She only talked on the line for a couple of minutes before hanging up and turning back to the class, "Ash, please go to the main office."

Confusion overtook me as I quickly stood up and made my way to the office. What was going on now?

Once I was in the office I immediately froze where I stood.

Could the woman in front of me really be…? "M-Mommy…" I whispered.

She smiled, "Ash, sweetie."

I had imagined the moment when I saw her again. I had imagined me running to her and hugging her, crying. With both of us crying she'd say how much she loved me and how much she missed me then she'd take me home and I'd be happy…

But that's not at all how I felt right now.

"You _bitch,_" I said so quietly I could barely hear myself.

"What was that, sweetie?" She didn't hear me so I said it louder.

I screamed it. _"YOU BITCH!"_ My feelings for my mother had changed greatly over the months I had been away from her. Everyone around us just stood there shocked as I continued on my rampage, "Why? Why did you just leave me here? You…left me here and didn't write me letter's, never visited… and now you decide to show up out of nowhere…"

"You never wrote me either…" My mother said to me.

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO BE THE FIRST ONE TO WRITE TO YOU! YOU BITCH! I'M YOUR DAUGHTER AND YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ME ENOUGH TO…to…to…" Tears were streaming down my cheeks, "How dare you… H-how dare you just…" I couldn't find the right words to say to her anymore.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

Jay burst in, "What's going on in here? Ash, are you okay?"

Immediately I ran over to him and hugged him. "Jay, please get me away from her."

Jay looked at my mother. "Ash, is this…?"

"Hello, young man, I'm Ash's mother, who are you?" My mother looked at Jay questioningly. She didn't look very happy about how close I was to him.

"I'm her friend, Jayden." Why did Jay sound _nervous_?

My mother raised an eyebrow at him, "That's all, friends?"

"My relationship with him is none of your business so shut up!" I yelled at her, "Just go away! Go away and never come back because I never want to see you again." My voice shook.

I could see the hurt in my mother's eyes. "Ash…"

"Jay, please… Let's go…" I grabbed his hand and quickly pulled him out of the office.

We went back to Damien and Jay's room but no one was there of course. School was still in session.

"I could hear you screaming from all the way down the halls. So I quickly left class to see what was wrong," Jay didn't smile but I could hear the happiness in his voice, "I'm glad you weren't hurt or anything."

"I-I'm fine b-but…" I'd stopped crying but my voice continued to shake and I was stuttering. "Ugh! I need to get my mind of her now! Every time I think about how she just dumped me here and never bothered to try to contact me, I just…I just…!" I could feel my eyes heating up with tears again.

"I may know a way to get your mind off of her," Jay suddenly grinned mischievously. "But I can only help you if you let me."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you thinking?"

Jay suddenly pinned me to the bed. "Well, I've actually been thinking this for a while. For so long now…" He kissed me but broke away too quickly, "Just say it's okay. Say okay and we'll continue."

"…" I thought for a moment. Was I really ready for what Jay was probably thinking about doing? "Okay." Fuck it. Who cares about whether I was ready or not? For some reason I felt like I needed this. Like for a long time I had been waiting for Jay to do this.

He kissed me again only breaking apart again to pull off my shirt. Then as he reached behind my back to find the clasps that held my bra together I busied myself with unbuttoning his shirt.

Once we got all of our clothes were off, Jay immediately positioned himself at my entrance. I guess foreplay was a waste of time, which we actually had little of because Damien and Sam would be returning soon.

Jay paused. "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

Without hesitation I spoke calmly and clearly, "Yes. I'm sure."

Then Jay slowly slid the head of his large member into me. I cried out as pain shot through my body and dug my nail in his back.

He held still, waiting for me to get used to the feeling. It was like he'd done this before…then I remembered that he had, with many other girls. But I wouldn't let that bother me, not now anyway.

The pain soon faded and I nodded for him to continue.

Jay pulled all the way out before pushing all the way back in, this time quickly, and with force though I could tell he was being gentle. I moaned as I was filled with pleasure when he repeated this motion.

Now I got the feeling we had both been waiting for this for a long time.

All of it… it felt so right…

Jay kissed me trying to quiet all the moans that were escaping from my mouth.

I have no idea how long it was until I came and he came inside of me. All I can remember before I fell into a deep sleep was Jay kissing my forehead and hugging me whispering, "I love you."

When I awoke I couldn't find Jay, or anyone for that matter. I looked at the clock to see that it was the next day and school was in session. Actually it was about to end. Had I really slept for that long?

I hopped out of bed, changed the sheets then took a shower and brushed my teeth. The rest of the time I waited for Jay, Damien and Sam to get out of class I just sat on the bed watching T.V., bored.

Sam was the first one to get here.

I smiled at him as he sat on the bed next to me, "Hey, Sam, how was your day?"

Sam had finally gotten over Nathan's death though it took him a bit longer than everyone else. The first couple of weeks he couldn't stop crying but now he was finally able to smile again.

"My day was the same as usual," he paused and looked at me straight in the eyes, "You didn't go to your classes today. Why not?

"Um…I was just so tired—"

Sam looked curious, "Did you and Jay do that thing?"

He couldn't really be asking me about what I think he was asking about, "W-what thing?"

"_You know_, that adult thing people do."

"Ah…um…" What was I supposed to say? I couldn't tell little _Sam _about _that_.

"Did you guys get drunk and you had a hangover? That's why you couldn't come to school?"

I sighed with relief. "It was something like that I guess."

But now that I think about it, Sam looked about twelve or thirteen years old. How could no one have ever taught him about sex? Sam always acted like a bit younger than he looked though…

I asked suddenly, "How old are you, Sam?"

He shrugged and began to mess with my hair, "I dunno."

"Well, then how old were you when you were turned into a vampire?" I really wanted to know.

Sam immediately froze, like he was thinking. Then continued to play with my hair, "I-I think I was seven..? N-no! I was eight, definitely eight! Could I have been nine..?"

It sounded like he really couldn't remember.

"It's okay, Sam, you don't have to try to remember," I hugged him.

"William didn't turn me into a vampire. I was already one when I came here," Sam hugged me back.

"If you don't mind me asked…how did you get put in here?"

Sam suddenly hugged me tighter. "Are you sure you want to know? It's really bad…"

"You can tell me, Sam," I held on to him.

"Nathan was the only one that knew I … I killed my older brother!" Same began crying and I felt horrible for asking him. "I barely even remember it, it was so long ago. When I was turned into a vampire all I could think about how thirsty I was. And my brother was the first one I found so…"

"It's okay Sam, you don't have to say anymore." I said and he pulled away from me wiping his face.

Eventually he stopped crying and Jay and Damien came back. That's when I realized I didn't even know how Damien got put in here. I had asked before but he didn't tell me. For some reason I really wanted to know. I'd ask him when we were alone.

Jay and Damien both sat on the bed next to Sam and me.

"I've been thinking for a while…" I said quietly, "Now that there's no one after me or anything…there's really no reason for me to stay here is there? I…should probably move back in with Valerie and the rest of the girls…"

Damien looked at me, surprised, "Well…is that what you want?"

What was I saying? "W-well of course not, but I just feel… like I…like I shouldn't be here now."

"Ash, if you don't want to leave, you don't have to," Jay said, "We don't want you to."

I smiled, "Oh, good. I was worried."

"You really thought we might want you to leave?" Damien laughed, "Ash you're one of our closest friends. We're happy to have you here."

I smiled even wider, "Then I'm relieved."

* * *

><p>The next couple of weeks flew by until <em>it<em> happened. I awoke dazed and when I stood up I suddenly felt sick. Immediately I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

Jay was the first one in the bathroom with me. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

I snapped at him, "Do I look like I'm okay?" Then I calmed down, "I-I'm sorry. I'm just a bit scared right now… I mean…we didn't use any protection and-and…"

Jay stepped fully into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"Y-you're saying that you think you're…pregnant?" Jay's eyes were wide.

"Yes, it's what most-likely caused me to get suddenly sick…" I couldn't think right now. "Are we…ready for a child?"

Jay hugged be suddenly, "I'm ready if you are. I swear I'll stay by your side forever."

Now I _really_ couldn't think. So I said the first words that came to my mind. "I love you, Jay."

"I love you to Ash." He continued to hug me tightly.

The door was abruptly kicked open by Damien. It was unusual to see Damien so angry so of course I got scared.

"Jay, are you _stupid_!" Damien yelled.

Obviously he could hear us through the door with his vampire senses.

"What kind of question is that?" Jay looked annoyed.

"She can't have a _baby_. A _vampire baby_ do you know how dangerous it is?" Damien glared at Jay.

"It's happened to _plenty_ of women before and they survived just fine," Jay looked calm.

"What's the difference between having a normal baby and a vampire one?" I asked.

"There isn't a difference." Jay assured me.

"_Except_," Damien said quickly, "during birth its _way_ more likely that complications will occur. It could be very dangerous for you."

"Well I'm definitely not going to…have an abortion," I was beginning to get irritated. Is that what Damien was trying to convince me to do?

"Ash this is _your life_ you're talking about here." Damien said seriously.

"I know," I said. "But I would never take _my child's life_ away."

Damien sighed, "I guess it's your choice."

I smiled, "And I hope you respect my decision."

**(A/N: My butt hurts from sitting down for so long and typing this .…Eeeeh I hope you guys like this chapter I felt bad for not updating for so long. I'm working on getting an old story finished to and I got loads of other stuff to do and crap…oh well! :D I'll update more often now.)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

I got big _very _fast. It was becoming hard to hide the bulge in my stomach. Soon teachers began to question me.

"Ash, could you stay a moment?" The bell had just rang and everyone was about to go eat which of course I didn't want to miss out on.

Sighing with annoyance I approached his desk. "Yes, Mr. Harvey?" I suddenly wondered if he was still 'seeing' Sophia. He probably was since he still didn't show up for class sometimes.

He waited until all the students had exited the classroom. "I couldn't help but notice the recent changes you've been going through." He slowly removed his glasses from his face to clean the lenses.

"Changes?" I narrowed my eyes at him, "I'm sorry Mr. Harvey, I don't understand."

He got to the point. "You've gotten _bigger_, haven't you? Are you pregnant?"

I pretended to be offended, "_Are you calling me fat?_"

"_No_. I'm not, I just want to know if you are pregnant," Mr. Harvey put his glasses back on. "If you are I would like to know who the father is."

"No I am not!" I couldn't let the school find out I was going to have a baby. I mean if they knew they might make me get an abortion or give it away after I have it.

He stood up and walked around the desk, "I think you're lying." When he was right next to me he suddenly grabbed me by the shoulder causing me to gasp.

"You can believe whatever you want!" I hit his hand away and began to back up, not realizing I was backing myself into a corner until I was pressed up against the wall with him inches away from me.

"You know Ash since the first time I saw you, when you walked in on me and Sophia I've been watching you," he set his hand gently on my shoulder again. "I saw how quickly you became attached to those boys, especially one boy. Jayden was his name, right?"

He put his other hand on my stomach which made me extremely uncomfortable. This whole situation made me extremely uncomfortable.

"Get your hands off me or I'll scream!" I tried to push him away.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Ash," Mr. Harvey ignored my threat. "I just want to confirm that you are pregnant."

"Even if I am, why do you care?" I was about to punch him now.

"Some time while I was watching you I decided none of those boys deserved to have you." I stared him with disgust. "No one except me should be allowed to touch you. It's okay Ash; I did the same thing with Sophia."

I punched him in the chest, "It. Is. NOT. Okay!" I yelled loudly intending for Damien or Jay to hear me.

He let go of me only for a moment, but then grabbed me again harder than before. "Hold still!"

"You're a pervert! Let me go!" I only had to struggle for about another forty seconds until Jay burst through the door.

Jay looked furious, "What the hell is going on here?"

Mr. Harvey immediately let go of me. "Oh, it's you. Please leave us; we were discussing something very important." He paused; "On second thought…" he grabbed me by the front of my shirt collar and pulled me forward. He used his other hand to lift up the front of my shirt revealing my stomach. "Are you the father of this child?"

Jay balled up his fists and began walking towards us. "I'm not even going to give you a chance."

Mr. Harvey released me as soon as Jay got close. I quickly moved away from them both.

Jay punched Mr. Harvey in the face. "Don't _ever_ touch her again!" Jay looked far from finished with him. Because Mr. Harvey had fallen to the ground when he'd punched him Jay had to grab him by his shirt collar and lift him up.

"Jay, don't!" I said, "You can't kill him!"

Jayden paused for a minute and dropped the teacher back to the floor. "You're lucky she's so kind. But the next time I catch you even _looking_ at her…it'll be your end." Jay walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Let's go."

Although his intentions were to protect me, Jay had scared me. When he attacked Mr. Harvey he had the look of a true murderer in his eyes. That's why I had to stop him.

Later when all of our classes were finished Jack and Ethan came to visit me.

"Sam told us she was having a baby but we wanted to see for ourselves." Ethan stared at my stomach with wide silver-ish blue eyes. He looked at Jay and smirked suddenly. "You really got her into a mess this time didn't you? You couldn't just keep it in your pants, huh?"

"Shut up!" Jay yelled at Ethan.

"It's still not too late to kill it before its born y'know," Jack looked me straight in the eyes. I moved closer to Jay. "We could rip it out of your stomach now if you want."

"Quit trying to scare her!" Jay told them.

"Heh," Ethan set his hand on my stomach, "If we scare her more than having a vampire child does then she must be stupid."

"I agree, one would think a vampire child ripping through their flesh would be more painful than anything _we_ could do to you," Jack added.

"R-ripping through my flesh…?" I grabbed Jay's sleeve nervously.

"You don't know? When vampire children are born they're known to rip through the mother's stomach. Most of the mothers live but they need stitches," Jack explained. "For some the pain is too much and they die from that alone. Or blood loss."

"Okay Jack, Ethan, leave." Jay opened the door and they calmly stepped outside.

"Let us know when she goes into labor. We want to be there to witness it for ourselves how a vampire child is born."

Jay slammed the door on them, "Definitely _not_." He turned back to me, "I'm sorry if they freaked you out…does it affect your decision about the baby?"

I took a deep breath and spoke quickly, "Of course not! I would never kill our child."

Jay smiled, "I'm glad."

Suddenly I felt a kick. It wasn't hard. It just felt like a light tap on my stomach.

"I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl," I thought for a second, "And what will we name him or her?"

"I'm sure whatever you come up with will be fine," Jay and I sat down on the bed and turned on the T.V.

"Well you should at least suggest a couple names," I frowned, "I can't come up with—"

A knock on the door caused me to stop talking.

Jay walked over to the door and slowly opened it. "What the hell—"

It was the tall boy from before. I think his name was Oscar… He was the one who'd been there when Nathan died.

Before me or Jay could do or say anything he slipped a necklace over Jay's head. Immediately Jay fell to the floor but he didn't move for a couple seconds. Then he let out a yell of complete agony.

"Jay!" I ran over to where Jay was on the floor and held his shaking body, "What did you do to him you bastard?"

As Oscar stepped fully into the room Jay barely choked out a few words. "A-A-Ash…" he was breathing rapidly, "…r-run…he's a witch…"

I held on to Jay tight, "Why are you doing this?" Why couldn't Jay move?

"I'm sorry," Oscar frowned slightly, "But I'm going to need you to come with me. You—wait. Are you…pregnant?"

"Ugh!" I had so many feelings running through me at that moment I barely even paid attention to Oscar. I couldn't handle all the emotions and began to cry softly.

Suddenly Oscar grabbed my arm and pulled me up. He slipped a necklace on me but it didn't have the same effect as it did on Jay. It just made me fall into a deep sleep.

_Oscar's POV_

I called my mother on her cellphone. "Hey I got her. But I have some news, she's pregnant. Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's the vampire's kid. Y-you…want me to bring him to?" I sighed with annoyance, "Alright, fine. Bye."

I looked down at the male vampire who was still shaking and making noises of pain. Even though he couldn't move being around him kind of scared me. Especially because I knew how male vampires get when their mate is pregnant. It was the same with all supernatural beings.

"W-when I get this thing off…y-y-you're dead…" Even though every word he spoke would only cause him more pain he still threatened me.

The necklace I put on him wouldn't allow him to move. Well he _could_ move. But moving would cause him to experience an immense amount of pain. This made breathing very hard which is why he was practically gasping for air.

I called for some help. I couldn't carry both of them at the same time. And if I tried to take one at a time I'd eventually have to leave the male alone which could be dangerous. With his mate pregnant he'd be much more _determined_ than normal and I couldn't risk him finding a way to get that necklace off.

When the help I'd called for arrived we both carried them out of Alchemia Hospital completely and to a black car. Because my mother and I worked for the hospital as doctors and were not patients we could come and go with them as we please.

Damn. Not only did that girl still have two demons in her, but now she was going to have a vampire child? She just can't beat death. The demons were probably causing her body so much stress it would shorten her lifespan by at least a decade and it was the same with having a vampire kid.

I looked up at the sky for a moment, "You really screwed her life up, didn't you God?" I then got into the car and drove off.

_Damien's POV_

When Sam and I got back to our room the door was wide open and no one was there.

"That's odd," I immediately thought something wasn't right. The atmosphere in this room was all wrong. It seemed angry and tense.

"Sam go check Jack and Ethan's to see if—Sam?" I looked at him and he didn't seem to be listening at all. He was staring blankly into space. "Sam, are you alright?"

He didn't respond, only continued stare blankly. He must be having a vision. So I stood there and waited. I had studied how Sam had visions before and this shouldn't take long. It wasn't like a movie in his head, more like a bunch of pictures flashing through his mind so quickly if he didn't pay attention he wouldn't be able to grasp what was going on in the vision.

Sam suddenly shivered and closed his eyes.

"Sam, what did you see?" I set my hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Did you see Ash or Jay?"

"Y-yeah," he nodded, "I saw them but they're not at Alchemia anymore. I don't know where they are but…they're with witches, a lot of witches." He rubbed his head. "I tried to find out more about where they are but it's like the witches have some kind of barrier up to prevent me from seeing everything. Every time I tried it felt like something was tearing open my brain!"

And the only sign of pain he showed was a slight shiver. It may be unbelievable but Sam had experienced all kinds of pain in the past. Sam's been at this hospital for decades. Since they performed lobotomies on mental patients (which had been banned long ago, it violated human rights laws) that consisted of cutting open the frontal lobe of the brain.

Sam didn't even realize it himself but he was older than all of us here. The reason he barely remembers any of this is because they'd performed the lobotomy surgery on him. He told me during the procedure things began to go dark for him and when he woke up it was a couple of years before William and the rest of us got here.

My assumption is that he must've passed out from the pain of it and didn't wake up for years. The procedure probably caused his brain some damage which is why he can't remember anything.

"Well, describe exactly what you saw," I said. I knew roughly the surrounding area of the hospital so I might be able to find them.

"I saw…trees. A great big cabin surrounded by trees," Sam closed his eyes again trying to remember what he saw. "I saw people dressed in black robes and Jay was tied up on the ground. S-someone was holding a scythe to his neck."

"What about Ash?" I balled up my fists angrily. I hope these weren't the same witches that—

"They were tying her down to a pentacle. I think they were trying to perform some kind of ritual on her," Sam looked nervous. "C-could it be the forest right outside the gates of Alchemia?"

"I hope so. Because that's where I'm going to check now, you stay here. Go to Jack and Ethan if something happens," I instructed.

Sam ran forward and hugged me. "Please be careful and bring them back. I can't handle losing another friend."

"I will, Sam, I promise," I gently hugged him back before pulling away and heading out the door.

The witches who had Ash and Jay were probably the same ones who controlled the hospital. I'd never told anyone how I had actually got here or how I was turned into a vampire. I never even told Jay. The truth was I was abducted by witches when I was little and I became a vampire through a special ritual. Not from another vampire. That's why I suck energy, not blood. The same witches who kidnapped me are the ones who own this hospital.

I'm the very first human (that survived) who didn't become a vampire by getting bit. So I was made into a test subject. My 'father' (kidnapper), the one who owns the hospital, let me study things with him while I was growing up which is why I grew a liking to learning new things. I had even aspired to be a scientist at some point but I began to rebel against my 'father'. I was tired. I was tired of being a test subject. So I killed him.

I killed him, his wife, and most of the staff that worked here. I also destroyed most of his house. It took seven witches to subdue me. Because if anyone got to close I'd suck all their energy away, this would kill them of course. There was one female witch that was able to handle me on her own. Whatever spell she used on me took away a lot of my power. I'm still as strong as a regular vampire of course but I'll never be nearly as strong as I was.

As I walked down the halls of Alchemia I smirked slightly. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll see that damned witch again.

_Ash's POV_

I awoke in a small car. Jay wasn't there. No one was there except for the same tall boy from before, _Oscar_. He was leaning over me trying to get me out of the car.

I snapped, "Where the hell am I? Where's Jay? Don't touch me you bastard!"

"Hold still, please," He gently picked me up and for some reason my body wasn't responding when I tried to struggle.

He carried me over to a big cabin but not before passing Jay who was surrounded by people in black robes and chained on the ground but he didn't seem to be in pain anymore.

He began to struggle when he saw me, "Ash!"

"Jay…!"

"Hey mom I got her!" Oscar carried me into the cabin, "Where do you want me to put her?"

"On the pentacle of course, after we extract the demons from her body we'll have to get that thing out of her too," Some woman responded.

I was screaming at them now, "WHAT? Don't touch my baby!"

"Listen," the woman walked over to me once Oscar sat me down on the pentacle and tied my legs and arms down. "We're only trying to help you."

"I don't want your damned help! I want to go back! Take me back!" I screamed at them.

"We're going to cleanse you of all your demons whether you like it or not," the woman told me, "It's not just for your sake. I'm trying to teach my son to be a proper exorcist."

"I never signed up to be some kind of educational experiment!" I screamed at her.

"Just be quiet so we don't have to gag you. We're about to begin the exorcism," she turned to her son and spoke quietly, "Are the others…handling the male vampire?"

"W-what are you going to do to Jay? At least let him go please! He has nothing to do with this!"

"Sorry we can't do that," Oscar told me, "What do you think he'll do to us if we let him go?"

I began to cry helplessly, "Pl-please! I-I never did anything to deserve this! Please let us go!"

Oscar tilted his head at me. "I'm sorry."

They left me alone in that cabin for a while. I was left to sit and cry silently wishing I could find a way out of this.

**(A/N: My bad for not uploading more like I said I would...*coughcough* I was...sick...? (was actually in Las Vegas getting hammered) *cough* Well! Here's the 12th chapter I hope you guys like it!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: Sorry this is kind of short ;w;)**

Oscar and his mother reentered the room I was in.

"The demon we extracted before, Elysia, had been 'in love' with that boy Nathan," the woman explained to her son, "When we forced her out of Ash's body she immediately clung to him and attempted to force their souls together not realizing his soul was not strong enough and ended up killing him."

"That makes sense," Oscar responded.

"Yes, so any feelings she thought she might have had towards the boy were probably just the demon inside her who loved him," when the woman finished speaking a man entered the cabin.

"Afina," the man spoke to Oscar's mother, "Everything is ready."

"Excellent. Let's begin," she pulled a necklace with a cross on it out of her pocket and put it on.

Oscar handed her a book and began flipping through the pages of his own book.

They knelt beside me and before they even began reading anything my head was pounding and when they began to speak their voices sounded far away. I screamed as I lost control over my mind and body.

* * *

><p>"Which one are you?" the witch-woman above me asked.<p>

"And why should I tell you? You're just a lowly witch." I hissed and struggled to break free from the ropes that held me down to the pentacle. I pulled against the ropes harder. If only I could just get one arm free just so I could scratch that soft looking face of hers...

"_Exurgat Deus percutiamque vos_!" The woman exclaimed.

"_Let God strike you down_!" The boy on the other side of my bed repeated what she said in English.

Suddenly it felt as if a heavy weight slammed against my body, pushing me back to the ground.

I growled at her, "Stupid bitch. You think your petty spells will stop me?"

"You are weak and arrogant," the woman insulted me, "You must be Acacius."

"You dare speak my name?!" Although I could still feel the weight on my body I began to push one of my arms up and the rope that held it in place began to rip. "You think these ropes can hold me back?!"

"Mom she's breaking free!" The boy warned.

"Hey boy," I licked my lips while still trying to rip free, "When I get loose how about me and you do something together?"

Suddenly the woman slapped me, "Demon whore! You will feel the wrath of God!"

I spit in her face, "Stupid bitch! You cling to this imaginary being called God out of _fear_! Why would your God allow something like me to exist? Why would your God let me do something like _this_?" And then I tore my arm from its restraint and immediately grabbed the woman by her hair and threw her across the room.

"Mom!" Before the boy could move to help his mother I grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him closer to me so our faces were an inch apart.

He was shaking and I could see the fear in his eyes clearly. Without hesitating I pressed my lips to his and began to suck in his soul.

Then I heard a frantic shriek, "Get away from my son!" It was that bitch again. "_Combustio! Exuro daemon! Mitte illam retro ad igneum puteos infernum, a quo illa venit_!" She was speaking in Latin but I could hear the words in every language. English stuck out the most. "_Burn! Burn the demon! Send her back to the fiery pits of hell from which she came_!"

I released the boy but not before inhaling the last bits of his delicious soul. I began convulsing and I felt my own soul detaching from the human girls body and begin dissipating back into hell. I wouldn't leave without getting my final words in.

"Bitch, you think you've killed me?" My voice echoed, "You think your safe from the fiery pits? Ha! You'll end up there just the same as me. And I'll be waiting. Your sons soul is now one with mine and we'll be there for you when you arrive. See you soon." I laughed as I disappeared completely.

* * *

><p><em>Damien's POV<em>

When I arrived to a specific area of the forest it was just as Sam had described. People in black robes were surrounding Jay and although one was holding a scythe it wasn't being held to Jay's neck..._yet._ They seemed to be waiting for some kind of signal from someone.

I moved so quickly they didn't even notice me until about 3 of them were on the ground, dead. I was quickly sucking energy from them 2-no 3 at a time. I hadn't used my power like this for so long...it felt strangely good.

"Damien!" Jay looked shocked, "You-your-"

"I'm murdering people?" I finished for him. I hadn't felt this good in years. Sucking their energy was filling me with so much strength it was almost to much for me to handle. Something inside of me was changing.

When the last one of them fell I broke Jay free from his chains and we headed towards the cabin. Once inside Jay quickly made his way to Ash's unconscious body while I approached Afina.

She was sitting on the floor with a boy in her arms crying. Her dead son.

I smirked. "How _pitiful_." I narrowed my eyes at her. It took everything I had not to kill her right then and there, "A witch of your caliber on the floor wailing at the loss of her son? I thought you were stronger than that."

"D-Damien..." Her eyes widened at the sight of me, "If you've come to kill me go ahead. My whole life had been dedicated to teaching my son the ways of the witches but now..."

"_Kill you_? Why would I do that when watching you suffer is much more satisfying." I knelt down next to her and whispered in her ear, "I think I'm going to keep you alive. Let you live out your meaningless life."

I could feel Jay watching me. There had only been a few times he had seen me acting this heartless. This was a rare occasion.

"J...Jay?" I heard Ash and stood up, quickly walking over to them, "Jay, Damien," She smiled softly, "I knew you guys...would...save me again...Th..." She mumbled her last words so low even _I_ could barely hear them. It sounded something like 'Thank you so much'.

I sighed. The sight of her calmed me somehow. She made me remember that I wasn't some heartless monster. I shouldn't be acting this cruel towards anyone. No matter what they've done to me in the past.

"Since you want to die so badly, I'll make a deal with you." I turned back to Afina.

"What is it?" She didn't take her eyes of her dead son as she gently stroked his hair.

"I'll grant you your wish...if you tell me why the man who called himself my '_father_' did this to me. Tell me why he made me this...disgusting beast. You were one of his closest friends so you should know." I stared at my hands that had once been stained with so many peoples blood. Sucking in their energy wasn't the only way I've killed people. I probably had just as much blood on my hands as Jay or William. If not, more.

"Your father, Joseph, really loved you as his son whether you believe it or not," her words angered me.

"Then why did he do this to me?!" I was still a monster no matter how much Ash made me feel like I wasn't. "If he loved me so much then he should have given me a chance to live as a human."

"Damien...he wanted you to be a vampire so you could live forever. He didn't want you to ever have to face the pain of death. He just wanted you to be happy. Are you not happy, Damien?" She dared to ask.

"Happy? _He thought I would be happy like this_? I'm a fucking _MONSTER_." I was beginning to be filled with rage. This rage wasn't a new thing. It had always been there, deep down inside of me. This was just one of the rare times I was about to release it. All of it. "Thank you, Afina. Now that I have my answer you're no longer needed." My vision became blurred and Afina's skin began to turn gray. Her body began to age rapidly as her once soft flesh began to shrivel and become wrinkled. After about 40 seconds she was dead but I wasn't finished. Even dead her body still held some sort of energy I could absorb and I gladly did. Her flesh quickly began to rot until her skin disintegrated and all that was left was bones.

Smiling, I turned back to Jay and Ash. Jay was carrying her now and staring at me wide-eyed.

"Are you finished?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, let's go back." I pat him on the shoulder. "You must be tired."

"Damn right I am." He said as we exited the cabin and made our way back to the hospital. "It's a good thing Ash isn't hurt."

"Yeah." I glanced at her limp body that Jay was holding so close to him. My eyes traveled down to her stomach and I mentally cursed Jay. _That should be my child inside of her... _Wait what the hell was I thinking? Jay was my best friend! Yes, at one point I had had feelings for the human girl but I thought I had gotten past them. I shouldn't be thinking things like that. It was so unlike myself.

I focused on the ground in front of me for a while but couldn't help but look back at Ash again. Damn this stupid human girl. Damn her for making me jealous of my best friend. Damn her for making me somehow long for her company when she wasn't around and fall in love with her face, her scent and the softness of her touch. _I can't believe myself._ Have I really fallen in love with my best friends mate? _No._ Even if this feeling is love I would never act on it. I would keep it hidden for the rest of my time on this planet. Ash belonged to Jayden. That's the way things were and the way it would stay.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14_**

I awoke back in Jay and Damien's room. I heard soft breathing and turned to see Jay sleeping next to me. He looked so calm and peaceful. The room was dark except for the light from the muted TV and the thin stream of light that leaked from the partially opened door. I could hear Damien speaking to Jack and Ethan.

"Looks like I made it in time, Ash looks unharmed so the baby should be fine." Damien's voice sounded a bit different. Was it exhaustion? Maybe…

"Now they're in there sleeping?" I didn't know if it was Jack or Ethan speaking because they both sound a lot alike.

"How _cute_," one of them said sarcastically. "Well I guess it's good that she's okay. Now we'll be able to witness for ourselves that little bastard she's carrying ripping through her—"

"Shut up Ethan." Damien calmly cut him off. "Don't remind me about the complications that might occur when she goes into labor and god knows when _that_ will be..."

"Oh yeah, it's unpredictable when vampire children will be born, huh?" Jack or Ethan said.

"Yeah, usually it will happen _really_ early or _really_ late."Damien explained.

It had only been about 3 or 4 weeks since I realized I was pregnant... I began to wonder when the baby finally would come and fear crept it's way into my mind. When the baby came would I be ready? I reassured myself my looking at Jay's sleeping face again. Of course I was ready! With Jay by my side I was ready for anything now.

"What's up with the expression, Damien?" One of the twins sounded curious.

"Yes, you look a mixture between, sad, angry and irritated." The other twin said.

"It's nothing it's just that," Damien sighed, "When Ash goes into labor _I'm_ going to have to be the one to help her deliver the baby."

"And?"

"Well..." Damien paused, "Never mind. It's nothing."

Maybe it wasn't actually exhaustion that was making Damien sound different. Maybe it was irritation. Why was he irritated? Is it because of me? Is he tired of me always getting myself into some kind of trouble and he has to go out of his way to help? I hope I wasn't just a bother to him...

I heard a door creak open in the hallway.

"Sam, you're awake," Damien's irritated yet somehow still emotionless voice didn't change.

Sam yawned, "Yeah did you get Ash and Jay back?"

"Yes, of course, but she's still asleep so don't bother her to much okay?"

I quickly pretended to be asleep as the bedroom door slowly opened all the way. A moment passed before I felt a small soft body crawl into the bed with Jay and I. Sam nestled himself in between us and sighed with content.

"She's so warm..." he whispered, "And she smells motherly."

"Motherly is a smell?" One of the twins asked.

"You don't remember your mother's scent?" Sam countered their question with another question.

There was a pause and then the twins spoke simultaneously. "The only scent we can remember on our mother was that of freshly spilled blood as she tore through the flesh of an innocent human." I didn't have to open my eyes to know that they were smirking.

"Your mother was a vampire?" Damien asked them.

"One of nobility in fact. She was the one who turned us into vampires." One of them explained, "But our weak little father didn't want to be a vampire."

The other one took over explaining, "Yes, he called us little devil's when he was drunk and once tried to kill us."

They spoke at the same time again, "That's why mother had to rip out his throat and save his skull for a trophy."

"Your mother sounds so evil!" Sam sounded terrified, "My mother was sweet and kind. I can't remember much except whenever I was crying she'd hold me in her arms a-and...and..."

He stopped mid-sentence and everything went silent. The silence seemed to last forever until Sam began hyperventilating.

"Sam, what do you see?" Damien asked, his voice beginning to gain some sort of emotion in it.

But Sam didn't respond, he kept breathing heavily and shaking.

I felt Jay on the other side of Sam, rise from the bed.

"Goddamn it! Can you assholes keep it down for once?!" Jay sounded furious.

I pretended to be awoken by his yelling and began stretching and yawned. I sat up to see Sam next to me, his eyes were open, _wide open._

"Shut up Jay! Something's wrong with Sam!" Damien rushed over to Sam's side and began to shake him. "Tell me what you're seeing!"

Sam looked at Damien and suddenly reached up and slashed him across the face with his nails. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He bared his teeth and when Damien backed away from him, he then wrapped his arms around my shoulders tightly, "Mommy, please don't leave me here with these bad people! I promise I'll be a good boy!"

"W-What?" I looked at him, confused, "Sam, what are you talking about?"

His brown eyes were clouded with tears, "M-mommy, I pr-promise I'll be good! So please..." he began begging.

Everyone just stared at him.

"Ash, move away from him," Jay commanded.

"What? Why?" I wasn't sure what was going on but it seemed as if Sam was for some reason seeing me as his mother.

"Mommy...don't you love me?" Sam stared into my eyes.

"Move away from him _now_!" Jay repeated and he began to move toward us quickly but Damien stopped him.

"Don't make any sudden movements or he may act without thinking. We don't know what he can do right now," Damien spoke lowly and quickly. "Ash just stay still and don't say anything."

"If you love me like you say you do, why are you making me stay here in this dirty hospital for crazy people! I'm not crazy, Mommy!" he sounded like a little boy.

I was getting a little scared as his grip around my shoulders became even tighter. Now, I somehow couldn't tear my eyes away from his.

"S-Sam..."

Tears streamed down his cheeks, but his expression turned into one of extreme anger and hatred as he released me from his hold, "Well if you're going to leave me here then I hate you goddamn it! I fucking hate you!" He screamed at me, "You're a sick, twisted, evil bitch and I hate you!" These words couldn't be coming from Sam... What the hell was going on?

Sam moved quickly, but Jay was quicker. He grabbed him by his long red hair and dragged him completely off the bed.

"Don't be so rough with him Jay!" I said. Even if he was acting crazy right now I didn't want Jay to hurt him. Jay pinned him to the floor. Sam was growling like an animal and struggling to break free.

"I will kill all of you!" He screamed, "I'm not crazy! I didn't mean to do it! I didn't mean to kill my brother!" His struggling began to cease as the tears overtook him again. "I swear I didn't mean to kill him..." He began wailing, "Mommy, why are you doing this to me I..." He stopped moving and seemed to have passed out.

Jay released him and stood up.

"What the fuck was that?" Ethan stared at Sam, shocked.

"I don't know but let's not waste our time here anymore, we have things to do," Jack led the way out of the room and they shut the door behind them.

"D-Damien, why was he acting like that?" I asked, scared to hear his answer.

"I'm not sure," Damien stared at Sam lying on the floor. "I think your _motherly_ scent triggered some of his forgotten memories of the past. He may have been re-living what had happened when his mother left him here."

Suddenly Sam shot up from the floor screaming. "STOP IT!" Before Jay or Damien could grab him he ran to the nearest wall and began to bang his head against it. He hit it so hard the wall began to crack and blood was dripping down his forehead. "MAKE THESE DAMNED IMAGES STOP, PLEASE!" Finding that hitting his head against the wall was useless, he began clawing out his own eyes.

"Stop him!" I yelled quickly and Damien restrained the small boy.

Now his eyes were dripping with blood. He began to foam from the mouth and his screams of agony never ceased.

Damien lifted him up, "Jay stay here with Ash." He said before carrying Sam out of the room.

They left the room and Jay shut the door but I could still hear Sam's pained screams clearly as Damien carried him down the halls. It was absolutely heartbreaking in every way. Even more so because I couldn't do a damned thing to help him. When the screams finally faded away I sighed and my eyes began to water.

Jay quickly embraced me, "It's alright, Ash, Damien will help him."

"I know but...the way he looked at me... His eyes were filled with so much pain. I never want to see him suffer like that again." I covered my face with my hands.

"Hopefully none of us will have to..." Jay took a deep breath, "Sam is a strong person, he'll make it through this, you'll see."

"You're right," I forced myself to stop crying. "I have to think positively."

Jay leaned toward me and softly pressed his lips to mine. When he backed away he was smiling. "You know, you're a strong person too."

I shook my head, "No I'm not."

"Yes you are," his eyes were staring deep into mine, "You may not realize it but you're _very_ strong."

I smiled back at him, "Thank you." I got out of the bed and looked at the clock. It was five-o-clock in the morning but I wasn't tired anymore so I began getting ready for class.

"Hmm..." Jay didn't sound pleased, "Are you sure you should go to class? Maybe you should wait until the baby is born to go back."

"Yeah but after the baby is born I'm going to have to stay in bed for a long time while I recover from what ever damage it does," I tried to convince him that I should go to class, "And then even after I recover I'm going to have to look after the baby so I won't be able to go to class then either."

"I guess you're right." He sighed, "I'll escort you to your classes then."

"That's sweet of you," I smiled as I gathered up some clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I took my time getting dressed and when I was finished it was almost time for class to start. Jay got ready quicker than I did and led the way out of our room and into the cafeteria.

Although I was wearing very loose clothing I was still receiving strange looks from people as they noticed my large stomach. I sat down at a table and Jay told me to wait there as he left to get me breakfast. While he was away I drifted off into a daydream but snapped out of it when some girls walked up to me.

It was Valerie, Lauren and Sophia. I smiled at them, "H-hey, how are you guys doing?"

They looked completely shocked. "You're pregnant." Was all Valerie managed to say.

I gulped nervously and didn't respond. Did I just admit to being pregnant or did I deny it? I wasn't sure. It turns out I didn't have to say anything anyway because someone else interrupted any words anyone was about to say by shrieking.

"You _whore_!" A blond girl I had never met before stomped up to me and pointed at my stomach. "Who's child is that?!"

I glared at the girl. I wouldn't let her call me a whore and get away with it. I stood up from my seat, "That's none of your damned business."

"Is Jayden the father?!" She asked, "Tell me!"

"And if he is so what? What the hell does that—"

"Jasmine," Jay moved in between us, "Back off."

A look of disappointment took over her face, "But Jay I—"

"And don't come near Ash again," He glared down at the small girl.

She looked back at him for a moment then turned around and began to walk away. Valerie, Lauren and Sophia walked away as well.

"She was incredibly rude. I'm guessing she was an old girlfriend?"

"Something like that," he handed me a tray of food which I gladly dug into. By the time I was finished eating it was time for class to start. Jay and I hurried down the hallways to get to my class on time. As I took a seat in my Geometry class I noticed everyone staring at me.

Instantly I became self-conscious and angry at the same time. Nervously, I played with the edge of my skirt and tried to ignore their judging looks.

Mr. Harvey began class and I couldn't help but notice the strange looks he was giving me. Why was that perverted man even still working here? Whatever, if he wasn't going to bother me anymore I guess he wasn't really a problem. However Jay thought otherwise. When I got out of class and found Jay waiting outside of the door for me I told him about the looks I was receiving.

Jay was ready to go rip the teacher into bits but I quickly stopped him. "Jay it's really not that serious calm down!" I held onto the sleeve of his shirt. "Let's just..." And then it hit me. An agonizing pain. It hurt so bad I cried out and lost my balance. Jay quickly caught me.

"Ash, what's wrong?"

"Jay I think—" I paused to cry out in pain again as it felt like my insides were tearing apart, "—I think the baby is coming!"

Immediately he lifted me up like I weighed nothing and carried me back to the room. Luckily Damien was already there.

"Damien it's time!" Jay laid me down on the bed just as the pain shot through my body for a third time.

"Ah! J-Jay, it hurts!" I had a feeling this would only be the beginning of my pain. It was rapidly getting worse. I was already sweating and breathing quickly.

"It's alright Ash, we'll get that_ thing_ out of you," Jay said and stroked my forehead.

"_Thing_?! That _thing_ is about to be your son or daughter now please hurry up and help me!" But Damien just stood there staring at me.

"Damien!" Jay said impatiently, "Hurry, she's in pain!"

Damien seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in. "Yeah um..." He looked me in the eyes, "There isn't anything I can do."

"WHAT?" I could barely breath as the pain ripped through my body once again. "What do you mean there isn't anything you can do?!"

"The only way the baby would come out of you right now is if one of us ripped your stomach open," he explained, "Otherwise, you'll have to have the birth naturally or the baby might begin to chew through your stomach. And if that happens you'll know."

"B-but I don't think I can..." tears filled my eyes as more pain shot through me. "...t-t-take this for much longer. It's getting w-worse."

"Ash, I'm so sorry just try to withstand it for at least a bit longer," Jay said and kissed my cheek.

I shook my head, "It's to much!" Suddenly it felt like I was being stabbed repeatedly in the stomach and I screamed. I knew it mush be eating it's way out of my me. My vision became blurred and I passed out from the pain.

**(A/N: Not sure if it should be a boy or a girl... if anyone has a suggestion message me or leave a review or something)**


End file.
